


Lance is a Slut

by lovelysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matt Holt, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Condoms, Cute Kids, Demisexual Pidge, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Kinkade, Gay Shiro (Voltron), I'm a gross human lmao, I'm too soft for bdsm but I'm trying guys, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, M/M, Marriage, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Romelle, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Versatile Kinkade, Versatile Lance, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: I identify heavily with Lance, and my bisexual ass would sleep with basically everyone if I could. So I'm projecting onto my favorite character. This is just a Lance sleeping around fic or talking about past sexual encounters, basically. No smut the first chapter though.The chapter titles will indicate what the pairing is if there is sexual happenings. If it is not titled with "Whoever and Lance" then it is not a sexual chapter.Have fun!





	1. Bar Hopping Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> You might like this ya might not. Tell me if ya do. These chapters aren't gonna be long... Idk what I'm even doing with this. (I may or may not be a slut idk, but ima add some personal experiences and imagination to this story) none of this is serious really either) it's a vent fic) yes I was proposed to after having sex with this due o n c e)))).

“Oh come on. I'm not _that_ bad!” Lance chimed, his drink sloshing in a unflattering way.

 

“Oh _please_ . You have banged _way_ too many people. Name _one_ friend you haven't slept with.” Pidge mocked.

 

“Uh…” Lance mumbled, a little too drunk for this. “Shay…?”

 

“I would hope not. I already told you she was off-limits.” Hunk huffed, the only sober one of the three.

 

They we're talking at a bar, currently celebrating Pidge’s twenty first birthday. Or well… Lance and Pidge were. Hunk was the designated driver for the night, but he didn't mind. He wasn't a big fan of hangovers.

 

“Dude!” Lance blurted. “I would _never_. You know my policy. Couples are off-limits unless both parties have expressly agreed beforehand.”

 

Pidge snickered. “Still a slut.”

 

Lance gasped in a dramatic way. “How rude. Just _tell_ me you want another taste _Pigeon_.”

 

“Meh. Not really.” Pidge laughed. “One time with you is enough. I'm not looking for seconds… besides aren't you dating that one chick?”

 

“Nyma? _No_. She kinda took the kinky stuff too far and left me tied to a tree in the woods.” Lance rolled his eyes.

 

“How long were you dating her again?” Hunk asked.

 

“Like… two weeks?” Lance shrugged, he didn't want to talk about her.

 

“Still doesn't break your record. Who was that one dude?” Pidge required, drunkenly red in the face.

 

“Who… oh. You mean Lotor. Yeah we talked for a week, and then hooked up. The day after he tried to ask for my hand in marriage for a rather large sum of money. I told him no, but I didn't block him. Just cause I'm not marriage material doesn't mean the sex wasn't really good.” Lance took another sip of his fruity drink, which was almost empty. “Having a fun twenty first Pidge?”

 

“Ah I love hanging out with you guys. Stinks you all are so busy these days. I'm just glad you two made it.” She said with a smile before knocking back a shot.

 

“Please be careful Pidge. I don't wanna take you to the hospital.” Hunk sighed, and gave the bartender a look that said ' _if you gave them another drink I will lose my shit_ ’.

 

“Hey is that guy giving me eyes or am I delusional?” Lance cooed, nodding towards a stranger clad in black and red. “His haircut sucks, but his body seems yummy.”

 

“You're probably delusional.” Pidge laughed.

 

“I'm gonna talk to him.” Lance laughed. “Maybe take him home with me.”

 

“No way Lance! I'm your ride.” Hunk balked.

 

“I'll call a Lyft.” Lance said before happily hopping off the bar stood. Hunk's worry was just a after thought in his mind.

 

“Five bucks he gets dumped.” Pidge said to Hunk as Lance waltzed off.

 

“Five bucks says he won't.” Hunk laughed.

 

“Deal.” Pidge held out her hand to Hunk.

 

“Deal.” Hunk said, shaking her hand before turning his attention once more to Lance.

 

Lance was a charming fellow. He sure was.

 

“Did you come from outer space? Because you're outta this _world_.” Lance cooed at the stranger.

 

Pidge thought she was gonna win, until the stranger freaking blushed.

 

“That lines stupid. I bet you use it on everybody.” The stranger stared angrily into his drink, blush still evident on his face.

 

“Only the hot ones. The name's Lance by the way.” Lance said, leaning on the stranger's table.

 

“Keith.” The stranger said, a little baffled at the man in front of him.

 

“Oh well _hello_ Keith… did you come alone?” Lance questioned.

 

“I did…” Keith twirled his semi-long hair between his fingers.

 

“Were you planning on leaving alone?” Lance inquired, leaning a tad bit closer.

 

“Not anymore.” Keith smiled shyly.

 

“Me either. Wanna come back to my place handsome?” Lance cooed.

 

“Absolutely.” Keith smirked.

 

Lance shot a wink at his friends.

 

Hunk laughed, and Pidge groaned.


	2. Keith and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Lance's condo and Lance gives Keith some head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, these chapters will be short. Probably around 600 words a piece. I thought about adding the rest of the sex into this one, but I also don't know if I want to write it yet. Aka the rest could be in flashbacks or if the demand is high then I'll continue right where this one left off. The chapter titles will indicate who Lance will be banging. I plan on doing basically everyone maybe.

“Your place is nice.” Keith said as they walked into Lance's condo. They greeted the living room first, which had a open floor plan to the kitchen. There were a few doors on the far wall.

 

“I try to keep it clean for the most part. I have some savings from the years I lived with Hunk, but that's besides the point. Are you a top or a bottom?” Lance asked, hand on his hip.

 

“Uh I actually… don't really do this. Ever.” Keith replied, rubbing his arm. Where'd his confidence go?

 

“Oh that's fine. No biggie. I'm vers so we can do it either way. Which position do you think you'd prefer?” Lance asked. “Also just so you know the bathroom is the second door on the left.”

 

“Ah, thank you… can I top?” Keith asked, a bit shy.

 

“Yeah that's fine... You ready hot stuff?” Lance cooed into Keith's ear, closing the distance between them. The scent of alcohol was heavy in their shared space.

 

Instead of answering Keith sweeped Lance into a kiss. He wasn't too forceful as Lance willingly opened his mouth. Keith was a bit shy about going deeper.

 

Lance on the other hand was not. Lance wouldn't say he's the best kisser ever. He's sloppy, and a bit rough. Choosing to nimble on the other's lip as they pull apart. Daring for more.

 

Keith's face was flushed. Lance thought the lusty look on the other was adorable. He would eat it with a spoon if he could.

 

Lance pushed Keith down on the couch in the living room, straddling him. Keith seemed a bit clumsy, and settled for softly kneading Lance's ass through his jeans.

 

Lance moaned because… well he's _sensitive_ okay? Plus everyone loves moaning. The physical sound that your partner is enjoying the experience is always kinky fun.

 

Keith's dick seemed to approve of it as well. Lance was doing a semi-grind down on that hardness beneath him.

 

It was Lance who then decided to sink down to the floor, his knees hitting the hardwood floor. Keith was confused temporarily by the action, but what Lance was doing was clear once he started unzipping Keith's pants.

 

Keith's navy underwear had a small stain of precum, and he smelled strongly of musk. A scent Lance could appreciate.

 

Lance got his hands around the edge of Keith's pants, and Keith quickly lifted his hips as Lance tugged down just enough to expose Keith completely. Keith was decently sized which is a plus, and he was very hard. The precum hadn't stopped either. Lance took his tongue up the side of Keith's dick, to which Keith sucked in a breath of air.

 

Lance did a few more licks on the outside before swallowing the head in his mouth. His precum met with his taste buds, and Lance started his sucking motions. Spit slicked Keith's cock generously, and Lance took the dive till he was choking. Small tears cornered his eyes, and he hallowed out his cheeks as he pulled back. The motion left Keith giving a small moan. Lance looked up to see Keith biting down on his lip, and his eyes squeezed shut. Not that Lance minded that. Keith had other things to focus on.

 

Lance could feel the pulse as he had went back down. He hadn't expected Keith to clutch his head down till his nose was brushing up against his pubes as he came. The hot cum hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed it down. He did his best to relax his jaw until Keith finally let go.

 

Lance pulled back and softly rubbed his jaw.

 

“Sorry.” Keith said in a quiet voice.

 

“It's fine. A little warning would have been nice, but I'll live.” Lance laughed. “Up for a little more fun in the bedroom?”

 

Keith gave a soft chuckle of his own. “If you are then sure.”

  
“Oh, _absolutely_.” Lance smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will get me to update faster. I live to please after all.


	3. Keith and Lance Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaves off from Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry for the delay. Been real busy. Plus it's my birthday month!! 20 on the 20th baebe.

Lance walked into the room with stride. The air seemed heavy for a moment as Keith fumbled into the room after him. 

 

Lance gave a sloppy grin towards the other man. Then he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He started to undo his pants when he raised a eyebrow at Keith. “Do you plan to keep your clothes on stud?” 

 

Keith's gaze snapped away from Lance as he fumbled to take his own clothes completely off. Which wasn't hard because Lance wiggled him out of his pants a bit earlier. 

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Lance gasped, suddenly moving forward towards Keith.

 

“Uh… what?” Keith swallowed hard as Lance's hand was suddenly on his torso. 

 

“You have really defined abs. I'm jealous. The best I can get is toned.” Lance sighed as he carefully traced the other's skin. 

 

“Thank you?” Keith mumbled. He was glad the room was only dimly lit. He hates when he's red in the face. 

 

Lance locked eyes with Keith as he removed his underwear. And as soon as he was back on steady feet Keith swooped in with a kiss pushing Lance down on the bed. A hot, wet, and wild kiss. Very time Lance pushed Keith returned with even more ferocity. There tongues were melting together. Lance's cock was stiff and leaking between them. Keith wasn't too far behind. 

 

Lance pulled away for a moment. “I need to grab the lube and condoms.” 

 

Keith was breathing heavily as Lance turned over to crawl towards his bedside table. 

 

And… you can't blame Keith for what he did next. I mean, Lance's ass was staring him in the face. His hole on display. Of course Keith dove in tongue first. 

 

He yipped at the sudden wetness now pressing against his hole. “Hey what-” Lance stumbled as Keith then spread his ass and delved deeper with his tongue. A moan left Lance's lips next, proceeded by “ _ Oh fuck _ …” 

 

And Keith actually chuckled in Lance's ass cheeks. 

 

“ _ Fuck. Okay _ . You keep doing that too long I might just blow.” Lance cooned. 

 

“Isn't that the idea…?” Keith said as he pulled a hand away to grab Lance's dick. His dick covered in precum. 

 

The reaction was instant. Lance's whole back started to arch. He was open mouth moaning into the pillows. Keith didn't let up either. His pace was fast. A thumb joined Keith's tongue. 

 

Keith could feel Lance's orgasm even before Lance started to say he was coming. 

 

Lance had to take a moment to calm down. His chest moving in quick breaths. Keith hovered only slightly before motioning towards the items Lance had been clutching onto. “Still wanna keep going?”

 

“Yes. Fucking hell yes. Here.” Lance pushed a condom towards Keith that he readily took. Opening it a bit clumsily. 

 

And while he was preoccupied with that Lance spread a bit more lube on his ass. Not that Keith hadn't already made him pretty wet. 

 

“Now how do you want it?” Lance practically purred. 

 

“Excuse me?” Keith echoed a question back. 

 

“Sorry. I meant how do you want me? On my back, on my tummy, or perhaps…” Lance slid a slick finger down Keith's abs. “Me riding you?”

 

“Ass up.” Keith said in a rather hurried way. 

 

Lance giggled a bit, but pushed his ass in the air towards Keith. Keith slid up to him readily. Lance could feel the push of Keith's cock. Keith took the first few thrusts slow. 

 

“I won't break.  _ Fuck me _ .” Lance huffed. 

 

So Keith might have snapped a bit. His sanity was at the end of his ropes. The guy under him was pretty tight. It felt good to… let loose a bit. To hear the snap of their bodies together. Keith closed his eyes. Sure the guy under him isn't the guy he loved… and if he ignored the garbled Spanish the tan guy was mumbling he could almost pretend it was Shiro he was fucking. That his hands were on Shiro's ass. 

 

Keith cracked his eyes open. In the heat of the moment he slapped Lance's ass hard and Lance screamed. 

 

Keith stilled for a moment. “Shit are you okay?” 

 

“That was… holy fuck I wasn't expecting that. I came again.” Lance mumbled. “Don't stop.”

 

Keith almost grinned. “Sure thing.” He said as he pushed back in to Lance's now very sensitive body. It didn't take long for Keith to work himself up to his breaking point. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth stuttering. 

 

He hadn't noticed he called out Shiro's name at the end. 

 

Lance did notice the foreign name fall from the other's mouth. Not that Lance cared. It wasn't his business. 

 

_____________

 

Lance had offered to let Keith stay the night, but the dark haired man refused. Despite the fact it was four in the morning. They didn't exchange numbers, and Keith left quietly after his refusal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed my desire to know what you think of this sluttly little fic of mine. (Also hopefully I update a bit sooner next time lmao).


	4. Friendly Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is chilling at Pidge's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ease my Voltron feelings.

“So when do you go back to school Pidge?” Lance asked, sitting cross legged in her living room.

 

“The eleventh. I have to move back into the dorms then.” She sighed. “I miss you guys.”

 

“We miss you too Pidge.” Hunk laughed, they all had been playing video games for old times sake.

 

“You're only a hour away babe. We can see you again soon.” Lance said.

 

“It's going to be so _boring_.” She sighed.

 

“I'll make some cakes for you to take with you to school.” Hunk beamed.

 

“Ah. _Wonderful_. A god. You beautiful man.” She said while clutching one of Hunk's hands.

 

Just then Matt burst through the door leading into the room. “Oh hey Pidge. I didn't know you had company over.”

 

“Hey bro. Sorry. I didn't know you were coming tonight.” Pidge laughed.

 

“Hey Matt. How've you been?” Lance cooed.

 

“Oh. H-hey Lance. Good. Uh, gotta go.” Matt mumbled blushing, and immediately dashing from the room.

 

Lance sent a pointed look towards Pidge. “And what was that all about?”

 

“I told him you said his butt was cute.” She laughed.

 

“Wow. Is nothing scared between friends anymore?” Lance huffed, sliding into the couch cushions. “Even if his butt is cute. Haven't you seen that glow up? Ugh. I would have him-”

 

“Since we're heading towards this subject how'd that pouty dude from the bar the other day go?” Hunk interrupted.

 

“You won Hunk. He was good. Better than some others I've been with…” Lance sighed. “Seems he was just letting out some steam on me though. Said some other dude’s name at the end.”

 

“Wait like… when he came?” Pidge looked aghast.

 

“Yeah, but it's whatever. Not _that_ important. Did I tell you guys I got a teaching aid offer from the local University?” Lance said, curling into his hoodie. The fall weather had already set in their town.

 

“What? No way! You're going to be a Jaguar Lance? I'm very displeased by this information.” Pidge half-grumbled in mock seriousness. “JK. I'm happy you got the offer.”

 

“Aww thanks Pidge. You're a _real_ sweetie.” Lance cooed.

 

“Don't push it.” She hissed.

 

“I’m glad you got the offer. You'll do great Lance. Don't forget you need to pay me for the bet _still_ Pidge.” Hunk stated with a smirk.

 

“Honestly I thought you _might_ forget. Hah. Guess not.” Pidge crinkled her nose.

 

“With Hunk's big brain!? He'd never forget. Don't forget he graduated from your super nerd school with top grades!” Lance laughed.

 

“You act like we all aren't nerds.” Pidge laughed. “And I never truly doubted Hunk's brain capacity.”

 

“Sure, sure. Either way you gotta pay up _before_ you leave on the eleventh.” Hunk giggled.

 

“Yeah yeah buddy. O’ course I will.” Pidge sighed.

 

“Excuse me Pidge? I definitely borderline Jock enough to not be considered a nerd.” Lance huffed.

 

“Just because you're a gym rat doesn't make you a “jock”. Nor does lusting after people with abs. You double majored in agriculture and world history. Besides you're also heavy on free-day video gaming. You're a fucking nerd Lance.” Pidge spat.

 

“Rude little _gremlin_ -” Lance started.

 

“I would like to state that you can be both a nerd and a jock.” Hunk said quickly.

 

“What would that be called Nock? Jerd?” Pidge said with a confused brow.

 

“Or like…” Lance sighed as he pinched his brow. “Neok or Jord. I vote Jord. I can be a Jord.”

 

“You are the official Jord of the group Lance.” Hunk laughed.

 

“Huzzah to the Jord! Huzzah to Jord!” Pidge called with arms outstretched to the ceiling.

 

“I love you guys.” Lance sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to promote faster updates. Please. I wanna hear y'all.


	5. Allura, Romelle, and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Lance's new job at the beginning. A threesome between Allura, Romelle, and Lance later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a plot? Kinda

“You're Professor Shirogane?” Lance asked, his tie gently tucked into his vest. A clean look for his first technical day of work. Especially when the person you'll be working with is a complete stud. A absolute beefcake. Lance is happy he wore what he wore. 

 

“Ah yes. That's me. You must be the teaching aid they sent me for the semester. Mister… McClain was it?” Professor Shirogane stated. He was wearing a crisp white button up shirt, and a beautiful purple plaid tie. His dress lacks displayed a delicious looking rump. 

 

“Lance is fine with me. I don't need any titles. I'll be helping you throughout the year.” He beamed his award winning smile.

 

“I used to be able to do it all on my own. Just… some personal reasons made me unable to get everything sorted out.” Professor Shirogane sighed. “I looked at your resumé Lance, your educational background was quite decked.”

 

“I've always been sincere with my studies Professor Shirogane.” Lance smirked, perhaps a little too close to the other man. 

 

“Oh…” Shiro smiled. “That's wonderful. Also you can call me Shiro. Most do.” 

 

“ _ Shiro _ .” Lance thought. A coincidence? How many Shiro's could there really be in this area? 

 

“Will do.” Lance laughed. 

 

________________

 

“Lance? Why are you lost in thought?” Allura cooed into this year. “When Romelle is doing such a good job with your cock?”

 

Lance looked down at the blonde woman below him. Lance had came over because Allura had asked him to. He did this occasionally with them. A invited guest to their playful relationship. “Work.” He laughed. 

 

“No outside thoughts Lance. Mel, no hands. Just focus on taking his cock deeper.” Allura, sitting down next to Lance, gently caressed the top of Romelle’s head. She was flushed in the face with tears in her eyes. But she had determination as she carefully held her hands behind her back. She hummed thankfully as Allura patted her head. “Good girl.”

 

Romelle loved praise. Especially from Allura. 

 

The two women loved each other deeply. Lance was just here for the ride, and the fact he would do anything for Allura. He met her at college and she was a absolute spitfire. She had wisdom beyond her years, and wonderful leadership qualities. Overall… a pretty good friend too. 

 

“Romelle you got better using your tongue.” Lance commented, a soft involuntary jerk of his hips. 

 

“I've been having her practice on the strap on. She's doing wonderful.” Allura smiled. “Finish him Mel.” 

 

She looked like she was smirking around Lance's cock. Then she suddenly picked up the pace which had Lance reeling in the feeling. The bobbing motion of her head, and Allura’s breath on his neck was pushing him over the edge. 

 

“Shit-” Lance cried out. “Allura.” 

 

Allura pulled Mel off Lance's cock, and a thick spurt of cum exploded from Lance. It landed mostly on Lance, but a little landed on Romelle. 

Allura handed Lance a towel before carefully cleaning off Romelle's face of Lance's cum, and giving her a kiss. “You did beautifully Love.” 

 

“My throat is so sore.” Romelle rumbled. 

 

“I'll make you some tea after Lance leaves.” Allura smiled. “Think you can cum again Lance?” 

 

“Of course. Don't doubt me I'm a stamina king.” He laughed, cheeks red. He was still holding onto the cum covered towel. 

 

“Romelle? My love? Come lay on the bed.” Allura carefully led the blonde to the bed Lance had been sitting on. 

 

“On my back?” She asked. 

 

“Yes.” Allura cooed, and gently opened Romelle's thighs. Two gentle fingers slid over Romelle's pussy, and caressed her clit. Romelle started to fidget under Allura's touch. Allura gave her a soft smile before dipping her head down. “You're so wet. Beautiful and wet.” 

 

Romelle moaned as Allura licked her clit. All while finger fucking her. Allura didn't stop until the sweet taste of her lover met her lips. Lance sat back from their soft love making, and awaited for Allura to ask him to join. Allura controlled everything that happened between the three of them. Lance let her set the pace, and never complained. Most of these threesomes were like a religious experience. 

 

“Lance. I'm putting on my strap, here is a condom.” Allura said softly before handing Lance the packet. 

 

Lance carefully rolled on the condom as Allura pulled a strap from a dresser. Romelle was breathing heavy on the bed near Lance. “You're not using the double sided one today?” He asks. 

 

“No. I'm going to fuck Mel and you're going to fuck me.” Allura stated. 

 

“You're so kinky babe.” Romelle laughed. 

 

“I love you too.” Allura jokingly huffed before crawling over her. Lance waited for Allura to get in position. Romelle mewed under the dildos entrance into her. “You like that Love?” She smiled. Romelle pulled her down for a kiss as Allura pumped her waist a few more times. 

 

“Lance?” Allura threw her hair over one shoulder. 

 

Lance snorted under his breath at the semi-wrecked face Allura gave him. A really saucy look. He carefully set his hips behind hers. She stilled long enough for Lance's seven inches to catch her hole. Her insides rubbed Lance in all the right places. Romelle was the noisiest of the three with nothing occupying her mouth. So Allura fell onto Romelle, their mouths moaning into each other's. Lance grunted as his hips snapped into Allura's harshly making the loudest lewdest sound. Lance was livid in the wet heat, the smells and sounds were sensory overload. All going right to his dick. 

 

He came hard, but he kept fucking through it. His mouth did fall into an o shape though. He felt Allura tighten under him sending his soft aftershocks. He carefully pulled out and pulled the condom off his soft dick as the girl's finished. 

 

“So who wants to get Thai food?” Romelle asked, a flushed smile across her face. 

 

Lance laughed. “Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments motivate me.


	6. Kinkade and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some workplace tomfoolery? Not quite yet! 
> 
> Lance and Kinkade are fuck buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like... Twice longer than my first few. It's a birthday update! Happy birthday to me!!!! I'm twenty today pals.

Lance had worked with Shiro for a little over a month. They had gotten closer in that time. Friends- Lance almost thought.

 

“Lance you said that you'll be out of town for the fall break, correct?” Shiro had asked.

 

“Yeah. I'm heading to my grandma's house out of the states.” He smiled.

 

“Cuba right?” Shiro smiled back. It was a wonderful smile, but it always seemed a bit sad.

 

“Yup. I was born there and raised here.” Lance popped his p.

 

“Did you want to come over to my house later to help me finish some of these papers before then?” He asked.

 

Lance stilled for a moment before a soft smile spread over his face. “Absolutely.”

 

________________

 

Shiro's home wasn't large by any means, and it lay on a rather rural plot of land outside the city.

 

“Sorry for the mess.” Shiro said as he clicked on the lights.

 

“Are you moving? What's with the boxes?” Lance asked, maneuvering around a stack of them.

 

“Ah… no. I just went through a divorce. It's been a bit hard on me since Adam decided to leave. Most of the stuff in the boxes are his.” Shiro stated quietly. “The kitchen table is cleaned off though. Have you eaten today?”

 

Lance hadn't expected Shiro to be a divorcee, not had he had known that he liked men. Shiro wasn't one to talk about that part of his life. “I haven't. Why? Were you planning to order something?”

 

“I'm not the best cook, so yeah. A local pizza place delivers out here. Is that okay with you?” He asked.

 

“Yup. Here.” Lance pulled a 20 out of his wallet. “I'll feel bad if I don't contribute.”

 

Shiro looked a bit taken aback. “You don't have to.”

 

Lance laughed as he gently pushed the twenty into the other man's palm. “I insist.”

 

Lance hadn't expected the slight blush on the other man's cheeks. Rather adorable on a man as large as Shiro.

 

“Okay. Let's get started.” Shiro smiled.

 

_______________

 

Lance made it through the grading session relatively well considering he was half-hard during most of it. Shiro radiated sexiness and it was unfair. They had a few moments Lance thought the situation might get a little more heated, but nothing ever came of it. Shiro had offered to drive him home, but he had politely refused.

 

What he did do was call a Lyft. And Lance texted a sex friend of his that he needed to fuck asap.

 

Kinkade was always quick to respond, and lucky for Lance he was in the mood to fuck too.

 

So he headed to his house. He lived with three other people. Two girls, and another guy. They weren't in at the moment which was even better.

 

“Hey.” Lance said as Kinkade opened the door for him.

 

“Hey yourself McClain.” He smirked. They went by last names. They always had.

 

Lance hurriedly pushed Kinkade through the door, happy to hear it click shut behind him. He sweeped up to meet the taller man's mouth. Kinkade’s lips were always soft, and fun to nibble on.

 

Their Lance rolled his tongue aggressively into his mouth.

 

“You're eager today Lance. That's hot.” Kinkade pulled away to speak in a harsh whisper.

 

“I really don't want to feel my waist tomorrow, if you get what I'm saying big guy?” Lance kissed Kinkade's neck.

 

Kinkade responded by pulling Lance's up around his own waist. “I'm in the mood for a marathon.” He grinned.

 

“Then we better start fucking.” Lance rumbled.

 

Kinkade started walking gracefully towards his bedroom. Lance cradled around him, he could feel their hard ons pressed so close. Their body heat radiating off one another. Lance continued to make sloppy kisses up Kinkade's neck.

 

Kinkade dropped Lance on top of his bed. The mattress creaked under him. Lance was super fucking horny. Kinkade gave Lance a quick look over before he started stripping off his clothes. Lance bubbled with his own. They both needed to be naked. Now.

 

Again, Lance could say he has a type with his men. They all had strong muscles, great looking asses. Kinkade was no exception.

 

Kinkade was turned slightly away from him and Lance gave his butt a good squeeze. “Can I fuck first?” He asked openly.

 

Kinkade gave a sultry look over his shoulder. “Sure, but I'm riding.”

 

Lance gulped. Kinkade was always so sexy.

 

Kinkade pushed Lance till his back was against the headboard. His thick thighs straddling Lance. When had he grabbed the condoms and lube? Lance didn't notice.

 

Their cocks gently pushed together as Lance pushed them together with his hand. Kinkade let go of a small moan. He was never nosy in bed, much like how often he talks loudly. Which is rare. Kinkade poured some lube over Lance's fingers. The glide instantly became twenty times better. No more harsh friction.

 

Comparing their Dick's Lance's was longer and far leaner than Kinkade's. Kinkade had far more girth than Lance. Along with being uncircumcised. Lance thought it was cute when he popped out of his foreskin.

 

Once Lance successfully got the both of them off once with the friction Kinkade carefully rolled on the both of their condoms. In an attempt to keep things a bit more clean going forward.

 

Kinkade carefully sank down on Lance's cock. His eyes rolling back into his skull when he bottom's out. He still for a moment, getting used to the feeling. It had been a couple months since these two had last met up, and Kinkade doesn't bottom for just anyone.

 

Lance smirked as he adjusted his legs so he could buck up into Kinkade's ass. In turn Kinkade accidentally dug his nails into Lance's shoulders. Lance carefully pulled at Kinkade's ass cheeks, pulling them apart. The darker of the two keened into the kneading, before he started to bounce on Lance.

 

Lance's dick accidentally hit Kinkade's pearl, causing the other to tighten. Lance moaned through it before trying to push up into Kinkade's brutal pace he set himself. It only took a few moments for Lance to hit the pearl again, and the same reaction to ensue.

 

Lance was the next to cum, but he still was extremely hard. Kinkade always admired that Lance wouldn't deflate after only one blow. Which is one reason he didn't like to bottom. He can can be a bit too much to keep up with, and they're flat after only one blow.

 

His toes curled as he followed Lance into their second orgasm of the night. He fell back on his mattress soon afterwards. Lance already tying off his old condom for a new one. In the moments Kinkade laid back Lance had also rolled a new condom onto him. The discarded condoms now in the bin. He laughed into his arm.

 

“What's funny?” Lance cooed, his lubed fingers gently opening his ass. His lean body now hovering over Kinkade's laying form.

 

“How efficient you are with sex.” Kinkade smiled, his voice low. “It's been less than three minutes since we last came.”

 

“I don't want to feel my waist. Remember?” Lance sighed, pulling his hand away to rub the tip of Kinkade's dick against his rim.

 

Kinkade smiled wickedly before harshly pulling Lance down onto him after his rim caught him a little too well. Lance's reaction was instant. He saw stars behind his eyes, moaning at being filled. He loved that feeling.

 

“I didn't forget.” He whispered into Lance's ear and it sent chills down his spine. “You're liking the rougher treatment tonight, huh?”

 

“Fuck. Yes.” Lance moaned as he gave a small bounce on the other's cock. “I need it-”

 

Kinkade flipped their positions all while still being inside Lance. Kinkade braced his hands on the end rail of the bed before roughly fucking into Lance like a piston. The snap of their hips as loud as the creak of the bed. This was the kind of fucking Lance needed. He was practically scream-moaning into each thrust.

 

Kinkade always preferred to top as he was usually too much stimuli for weak-willed tops when he did bottom. Lance always reminds him of why he loves topping him. His body acts like he was made to be fucked into. He's vocal, extremely sensitive, and had a load of stamina. Lance was currently very tight around Kinkade, which made the dark skinned man cum.

 

_______________

 

They fucked until day broke through the blinds. Lance was sure he heard Kinkade's roommates come back in the middle. He was a bit too fucked out to really care though. When Lance woke up it was 12:44 in the afternoon, and Kinkade wasn't in his room.

 

“He left for work.” A pale woman said while looking down at some sort of paper.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Lance said standing in only his undies and half zipped pants. Lance was lucky his flight wasn't until tonight. “May ask where the bathroom is?”

 

“Third door on the right.” She deadpanned.

 

Lance turned on his heel towards the door. The bathroom was decently sized. He peed and properly dressed himself. Ordered a Lyft in the meantime too. When he exited the bathroom the was embraced by the sweet smell of blueberry. He walked back into the main area and saw in the kitchen a dark skinned woman was making… pancakes?

 

“Hey!” She smiled. “Want some?”

 

“Oh… if you're offering then yes, please. Name's Lance.” Lance carefully walked into the room, his walk a bit funny.

 

“Legs hurt?” A voice called from behind him. A brown haired boy stood about four feet back.

 

Lance laughed “Waist actually.”

 

“Not surprising. With how loud you were.” The girl cooking laughed. “Name's Nadia. The blonde’s Ina. And-”

 

“James.” The brunette said, side stepping Lance. His butt wasn't the cutest Lance had ever seen.

 

“He's really bitchy just ignore him.” Nadia said. “You can eat at the breakfast bar.”

 

Lance smiled and walked over to the tall stools. Nadia carefully placed a plate in front of Lance, which he took with gratitude.

 

His Lyft came twenty minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the breath of my fic's souls. It needs em to exist.


	7. We could talk about it... Or just dive right in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Shance bulid up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second bday update bc I love u guys and am happy some of ya are enjoying it!!!

“How was Cuba?” Hunk said as Lance eagerly waited for him to finish baking. He woke up early most days to bake fresh goods, and Lance came by to try out his new item before work. 

 

“Kind of sticky and not in a fun way. Got to help out at the family farm. Grandpa wasn't doing too hot. Marco is thinking about moving back to help him. Grandma keeps telling us they'll be fine, but…” Lance sighed. 

 

“Here buddy. Try this donut.” Hunk peacefully handed the other the sweet treat.

 

“Thank you.” Lance smiled fondly. “Mmm. If Shay doesn't want to marry you, I will.” 

 

“Yeah yeah.” Hunk laughed. “Oh no… didn't you need to leave soon? Need a ride?” 

 

“Shit! Yes, thank you.” Lance ungracefully shoved the rest of his treat in his mouth. 

 

_______________

 

He was running about twenty minutes late into Shiro’s class prep time. He tried to call but Shiro hadn't answered. 

 

He rushed up to Shiro's office. Carefully he knocked on the door. 

 

“Come in.” A gruff voice replied. 

 

Shiro sat looking a bit tired. “Hello Mister McClain.” 

 

“I apologise that I'm late for prep time Shiro.” Lance said softly, placing his bag on the small couch. 

 

“I understand. Can you run this packet through the copier? I need fifty of them.” Shiro handed the packet over before turning back to his work.

 

Lance sighed as he walked down the hall. The sweet atmosphere from before grade had disappeared. 

 

_______________

 

Over the next week Shiro didn't really talk much to Lance, and avoided staying too close to him for long. Had Lance made a mistake the at his house the other day? Did Shiro notice he was half hard and thought it was embarrassing… or even disgusting? Shiro had been married to a man in the past right? Maybe he just didn't like the little tense moments and felt the need to back off? 

 

After a full work week Lance had had enough. He waited patiently for Shiro's last student to leave his office. “Did I do something to offend you?” He asked. 

 

Shiro snapped his head up. “Pardon?” 

 

“I thought we were getting closer before the break, but this week you seemed… on guard. Am I making you uncomfortable?” Lance didn't want to add to the man's stress, but he couldn't be in the dark any longer. 

 

“No Lance-” Shiro's eyes wore a shocked expression. “I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea.” 

 

“Wrong idea?” Lance said, his arms crossing over each other. 

 

“That I was hitting on you. It's irresponsible of me.” Shiro stated. 

 

Lance went slackjaw. “I  _ wanted _ you to hit on me!” 

 

Shiro wore a even more shocked expression. “We're coworkers Lance! I'm in my thirties, you're in your twenties!” 

 

“And?” Lance eyed Shiro. “I know you flirted back.” 

 

Shiro went red in the face. “I did.” 

 

Lance sighed. “Don't freak out Shiro. It's not like I was gonna jump you, and I'd never put up with something I don't like.” 

 

“I can't date you…” Shiro whispered. 

 

“I never said anything about dating. And for your information I'm not looking for a relationship.” Lance huffed. 

 

“You don't want to date me…?” Shiro's eyes looked confused. 

 

“No. I'm only doing one night stands lately.” Lance stated, but the brashness made Shiro go red to his ears. 

 

“That's so promiscuous.” Shiro gasped. 

 

“Oh… like you've never had a one night stand before?” Lance wagged his finger at him. 

 

“I started dating my ex-husband when I was nineteen, and we got married when I was twenty four.” Shiro said, adjusting his tie. 

 

“So you've never just… had sex with someone?” Lance asked. 

 

“I never felt the need to.” Shiro stated. 

 

Lance tapped his face in thought. “You do know we don't have to date to fuck right?” 

 

“But what about our working relationship?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Work and sex are two separate things Shiro.” Lance pointedly said. 

 

“This seems to be rather…” Shiro paused as Lance had taken his hand in his own. Lance softly kissed his knuckles. 

 

“It's not for forever. Just tonight, even.” Lance whispered. 

 

Shiro carefully swallowed his thoughts. “If tonight doesn't work out?” 

 

“We do what we were doing before. All business.” Lance smiled. 

 

“Okay…” Shiro said, a bit embarrassed by the whole ordeal. 

 

__________________

 

Lance's place was closer. Shiro drove them both. Lance could see Shiro's embarrassment, along with a rather large tent in his pants. 

 

Lance wonders how large Shiro is. 

 

The night was cooler than usual as Shiro was gently lead inside to Lance's humble dwelling. Shiro paused in the doorway. 

 

“This isn't a good idea.” He seemed to have a battle going on in his head. 

 

Lance's eyes softened on him. “You don't have to do it if you're that afflicted by it.” 

 

Shiro locked eyes with him. “The problem is that I want to.” 

 

So Lance pulled him inside with a open mouthed kiss. They melted into each other. 

 

Their clothes pulled away as Lance bumped into walls while trying to lead Shiro. They still hadn't stopped locking tongues. 

 

Lance could feel the raw power in every move Shiro made. 

 

He thought he was going to be thoroughly wrecked by Shiro, until Shiro paused once again. “I haven't done this for a long time. I need to prepare.” 

 

“Like… mentally?” Lance offered. 

 

“No my ass.” Shiro said flatly. 

 

“I didn't know you were a bottom!” Lance said. 

 

Shiro gave a look of confusion. “What's a bottom?” 

 

“Ya know… what you're talking about. Being the receiver!” Lance said in a rush. 

 

“Yeah I guess so.” Shiro chuckled. 

 

“You don't… look too happy about it?” Lance offered. 

 

“I've just always been the receiver. Adam told me I'm too big to top.” Shiro sighed. 

 

“Too big!?” Lance faltered. 

 

“Yeah.” Shiro shyly said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated


	8. Shiro and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tops for the first time in his bottom life.

Lance's next move was to pull the remainder of Shiro's pants off. And fuck. Shiro wasn't even  _ hard _ completely. “How the hell does that stay in your pants?” 

 

“I tend to tuck it so it doesn't look obscene.” Shiro chuckled nervously. 

 

“So wait… how big is it completely hard?” Lance had leaned down to eye Shiro's penis. His fingers gently caressing the appendage. 

 

“I haven't measured it. But it's kind of similar to a hairspray can…?” Shiro offered. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Lance smiled. He was excited. He's never been with anyone this large before. Lance licked up the side of Shiro's cock. It was increasing in size rapidly. A careful tongue swirled over the head while his hands eagerly stroked his thickness. And  _ sweet fuck _ he was thick. Long, and thick… Lance could tell if he got fucked he wouldn't be walking tomorrow. 

 

Shiro bit his hand to hold back his moans. He went wide eyed when Lance went to take him in his mouth. His knee jerk reaction was to pull Lance off his cock. 

 

Lance looked up at Shiro with a confused expression. “What's wrong?”

 

“I don't want you to get hurt.” Shiro said, a bit panicked. 

 

“I've been sucking dick for almost ten years. If I think I'm going to hurt myself I'll stop.” Lance said in a cool manner. 

 

Shiro's eyebrows we're pinched. “I know… I'm sure you'll be okay. It's just… I had to take Adam to the emergency room because I let him try before.”

 

“You sent your ex-husband to the hospital because of your dick?” Lance's mouth went agape. Shiro's hard on seemed to deflate a bit. That's no good. 

 

“We were just dating at the time, but yes.” Shiro sighed. 

 

Lance stroked Shiro back to full mast. “I'm not Adam, Shiro.” He locked eyes with the other man. “Let me be the one to decide if it's too much for me.” 

 

“...okay.” Shiro croaked out. 

 

Lance was eager to prove his skills. His sluttiness would benefit him now. Lance has a big mouth, and no gag reflex. He's never been one to throw up, even in his younger days. Shiro's cock was only a slight discomfort compared to usual. The feeling of the tip hitting the roof of his mouth was a lovely feeling. Lance's tongue rolled around the edge, and Shiro went back to biting his hand. Lance pulled his mouth off. 

 

“Hold my head. Don't bite your hands.” Lance cooed. “Don't deprive me of the cute sounds you're making.” 

 

Shiro seemed unsure as he gently placed his hands on Lance's head. And yeah maybe this was a bit much of a mouthful even for him. 

 

But Lance has determination, and a great love for dick. 

 

Shiro only shallowly nudged Lance along. Lance was the one who sucked Shiro down, his skull relaxed to the best of his ability. The deeper Shiro's cock went the more saliva he produced. Tears we're in his eyes but he didn't want to scare Shiro. His passion focused on Shiro's fully hard cock. He could feel his semen pulsating under his skin. He wanted to desperately taste Shiro. Lance worried his tooth caught Shiro's skin, and he pressed his face until his cock was now settled deep in his throat. Lance gagged softly and looked up. Shiro was staring down with a fierce dark look. Lance could see the worry… but also the attraction. Lance moaned around the other's thick cock. Shiro seemed to restrain himself as his body tensed up. 

 

Lance started to Bob his head. Shiro could barely keep up. It was a sensation he simply was not used to and  _ fuck _ \- Lance is doing a wonderful job. His experience shows. He squeezed Shiro's hand. He wanted Shiro to relax into the skull fucking. 

 

Shiro felt the build up very ungracefully. He tried to get Lance to pull back, but Lance was adamant about his position. One last suck and Shiro's seed spilled into the back of his throat. Only then did Lance let go. 

 

“You are ridiculous.” Shiro huffed, wide eyed. 

 

“Actually the name is Lance.” He chuckled. His throat burned a bit, but he'd live. 

 

Shiro actually burst into full on laughter. 

 

“Ready for round two? But… maybe you'll give me a chance to feel this guy inside me?” Lance ran a finger up the other's slick dick. 

 

“Are you  _ sure _ -” Shiro started. 

 

“Very sure. Though I'll fuck you after if that's what you prefer. Just so you can experience the full package.” Lance gestured at his body, which was strewn about his bed. 

 

Shiro wore a blush like a model. “If you want to-” 

 

“I stated my thoughts. I need to know if you want to as well.” Lance sighed. 

 

“Yes.” Shiro gave a shy smile. 

 

“Excellent. Now kiss me.” Lance said as he straddled Shiro. 

 

Shiro was earnest with his kisses. He devoured down, tongue intertwining with Lance's. Lance eagerly moaned into the kiss. The room felt hot, and their skin sticky. Shiro left Lance's mouth, and  _ oh _ \- 

 

Shiro was biting gently into his skin. 

 

Lance, the over sensitive fuck, moaned as Shiro nibbled and kissed his neck and chest. 

 

“Where's your lube Shiro?” Lance asked breathlessly. 

 

Shiro gave Lance a careful look before pulling away to open the drawer next to his nightstand. “Here.”

 

Lance smiled before generously pooling the lube on his fingers. His hand slid back to finger himself. Lance bottoms pretty regularly, but he needs to prep himself well either way. Shiro is, by far, the largest man he's ever been with. 

 

While Lance did his best, Shiro was staring at him with lust in his eyes. 

 

Shiro got fed up with watching. Pushing Lance up towards him so he could finger him as well. 

 

“ _ Ah fuck _ -” Lance spoke in a soft tone. 

 

Shiro tried to pull his hand away but Lance kept him there. “Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You're fingers just felt… thick.” 

 

Shiro looked into his eyes and kissed him. 

 

Lance prodded until he felt comfortable. Luckily Shiro had a major hard on. After lubing and wrapping Shiro's dick (Lance had never seen a XXL condom before) he carefully nudged the head inside himself. 

 

The stretch was burning just a bit, but the prep helped immensely. Lance started sliding down inch by inch feeling fuller than the last. Lance was proud as he bottomed out. Shiro had closed his eyes just to  _ feel _ . He'd never entered anyone before due to fear he'd hurt them. The sensations we're more than pleasant as Lance's muscles tensed. 

 

“Oh holy shit…” Lance spoke, and Shiro opened his eyes. Lance had a hand over his abdomen. For a second Shiro thought Lance was going to puke, until he felt the press. 

 

Shiro was so large that you could see a small bulge at the bottom of Lance's stomach. 

 

“Did you feel that? I felt you twitch inside me.” Lance laughed. 

 

Shiro started blushing down to his shoulders. 

 

Lance smiled and placed his hands on Shiro's shoulders for leverage. Then he pulled up, and then quickly down. They both sucked in breaths. Lance could feel when Shiro rubbed his pearl and it sent shivers down his spine. 

 

“You're so good Lance.” Shiro moaned into his neck. Lance picked up the pace and smiled as Shiro came undone underneath him. Lance felt every inch, saw his belly swell momentarily as he bounced on the other's cock. He wanted to cum. He  _ needed _ to cum. 

 

It was the hardest orgasm in his life. He slowed down his pace because he couldn't find the energy to fuck through it. 

 

Shiro himself had been on the brink, but once Lance stopped his roll Shiro lost his edge. 

 

“Sorry. I need to-” Shiro said as he pushed Lance, who was still coming mind you, down onto his back. Shiro towered over him. Lance was post-hardest cum of his life when Shiro started to  _ fuck _ Lance. The new position made it deeper,  _ harder _ . Shiro was singing praises above him. Telling Lance how good he was doing, how wonderful he felt, and that finally  _ finally _ Shiro was cuming. 

 

Lance could barely move when Shiro was finished. Shiro carefully cleaned them up before promptly passing out next to Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fed my soul.


	9. New Year's Get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently joined this amazing discord server and they give me a lot of motivation to write! This chapter was getting pretty long for my tastes so you'll have to wait till chapter 10 for more smut!

Lance had occasionally met back up with Shiro, but Lance was earnest with keeping business and sex separate. Shiro had been hesitant at first, wondering if their relationship would go south, but found it easy to keep the two things separate. 

 

Winter break was upon them. Lance didn't have the funds to visit his family a second time so he spent time at the Holt's house during the break. They had a really nice house… and a plus was Matt. And his delicious booty. 

 

Honestly the Holt's were all hotties but he wouldn't admit that to their faces. 

 

Lance had planned to stay over for a few days. It was New year's Eve tonight and the Holt's were holding a big celebration at their house. The house was three stories. The main floor, the upstairs, and a basement. Plus a in ground pool, and a pretty decent backyard patio set up. Both of Pidge's parents were big time engineers. 

 

“I love coming to your families celebrations.” Lance smiled at Pidge. 

 

“You just love the free booze. Which… I can now  _ readily _ consume.” She smirked back. “Hunk texted you right?”

 

“He's running a bit late. He said something is up with Shay.” Lance said, crossing the kitchen to the most beautiful lineup of Liquors he's ever seen. 

 

“Good up or bad up?” Pidge asked, handing Lance a glass. 

 

Lance thanked Pidge as he carefully opened the bourbon. “Like sick up.” 

 

“Oh no. I hope she's okay.” Pidge stated, before turning her eyes to the array herself. 

 

“Me too.” Lance took a sip of his newly poured drink. “Hey Matt.”

 

Lance had caught Matt staring, and Matt well…

 

“ _ Hey Lance _ .” He smiled leaning heavily against the counter.

 

“Smokes Matt are you drunk already?” Pidge reeled. 

 

Matt looked at his sister and laughed. “No  _ way _ Pidge.” 

 

She glared at him. “I'm going outside.” 

 

Lucky for them they lived in a desert climate so it was still nice enough to go outside in the dead of winter. 

 

“You're pretty tipsy there Matt.” Lance cooed getting more into Matt's personal space, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

Matt laughed. “No way!” 

 

“ _ Yes _ way.” Lance laughed back. “You're hair looks lovely since you decided to grow it out.” 

 

Matt's red face got the smallest but redder. “Quit it Lance. Those charms won't work on me.” 

 

Lance smirked. “You think I have charm?” 

 

“I mean,  _ yes _ . I've known you for a few years now Lance. With how much you… you know.” Matt trailed off. 

 

“You know?” Lance quirked an eyebrow. 

 

Matt let go of a frustrated grunt before knocking back the rest of his drink. “Later.”

 

Lance watched Matt's bubble butt disappear from the room. 

 

After which he was suddenly and drastically bored. So he wandered after the direction Pidge went. He spotted her through the glass double doors, but paused when his phone buzzed. 

 

_ We're here. Should we come to the back? - Hunky boy 9:36 P.M.  _

 

_ Yeah - 9:37 P.M.  _

 

Lance stepped through the threshold to the patio to gather by the fire pit. These winter desert nights could be quite chilly, but someone was bound to light fireworks when the clock struck midnight. “Hunk's here Pidge.”

 

She turned around in her dark green sweater, eyes bright. Her hair had finally started growing back. Lance thought she looked comfortable and adorable. 

 

“Really?” She beamed. 

 

“Coming 'round back as we speak.” Lance barely got out the words as Pidge ran towards the gate opening. She disappeared around the corner of the house. 

 

Lance rubbed his hands over the fire. His navy hoodie wasn't as thick and he'd wished it was. 

 

The three of them rounded the corner. Shay seemed to have on way more layers than necessary. “Hey guys!” Lance smiled. 

 

“Hey Lance. Guys I know it's not that cold but can we maybe go inside?” Hunk asked. 

 

“Sure.” Pidge offered. 

 

“Are you not feeling too hot Shay?” Lance asked, waltzing up to them. 

 

“Oh no, I'm fine. Hunk is just being a worry wart.” She smiled. 

 

“A worry-!” Hunk gasped. 

 

“So let's go inside before he blows a gasket.” Shay offered, promptly shushing her husband. 

 

They all waddled inside, and Shay quickly got rid of her many unnecessary layers. 

 

“Can I tell them? I really want to tell them.” Hunk smiled, coming to hug Shay from behind. 

 

“Sure babe.” She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

Pidge and Lance eyed the two curiously. 

 

“Shay's pregnant!” Hunk beamed. 

 

“No. Way!” Lance yelled, a bit to loud. “Congrats!” 

 

“Was this planned?” Pidge asked. 

 

“Not really.” Hunk laughed, his hands gently resting on her tummy. 

 

“It's a happy accident. The store is doing really well, and we're just… ready.” She leaned ever more into Hunk's embrace. 

 

Lance wanted to cry at the absolute sweetness the two were oozing. Then Pidge's phone started to go off. 

 

“Sorry.” She said, and quickly sidestepped the group to head back outside. 

 

“So how far along are you guys?” Lance asked. 

 

“Not sure yet. Though I'm thinking it's about two months along. That's why we were late, I had shown Hunk the results of the home pregnancy test and all he wanted to do was cuddle my tummy.” She smiled. 

 

“You all are so cute I'm going to have a stroke.” Lance laughed. 

 

“You're going to be the Uncle Lance. Don't die yet.” Hunk smiled fondly at his best friend. 

 

“I'm already a great Uncle to my nieces, but I can't wait to see how cute this little squish muffin is going to be.” 

 

Pidge quickly rejoined the group. “I have some news as well.” 

 

“Don't tell me you're pregnant too!” Lance sighed dramatically. 

 

“Nope! But there is this… guy.” Pidge blushed. 

 

“Wow! Really Pidge? I thought you swore off dating.” Lance said. 

 

“He must really be quite the guy.” Shay added. 

 

Hunk was too absorbed in his affections towards Shay. 

 

“He is Shay! He's… really nice. He cares about me. Anyway he's coming over.” Pidge finished. 

 

“Oh? I get to meet him?” Lance cooed. 

 

“No touchy Lance. Don't even try to coerce him into your sex heathen ways.” She hissed. 

 

“Relax I'm not going to steal your man.” Lance huffed. 

 

“It's funny to think you have both slept with Lance.” Shay mumbled. 

 

“It wasn't that special.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “He's just a fiend.” 

 

“I mean it was in high school when we messed around. And like… we were still good friends after all that.” Hunk said. 

 

“I've gotten much better in bed since those times Hunk.” Lance coughed. 

 

“Hunk told me you accidentally bit his dick.” Shay supplied. 

 

Hunk balked. “Don't remind me.”

 

“ _ I _ never heard about this.” Pidge scoffed. 

 

“Those were dark times.” Lance said, hand over his heart. “Years before you came along Pidgeon.” 

 

“Let's talk about something else, anything else…” Hunk shuttered. 

 

“Like what this guy's name is!” Shay offered. 

 

“I call him Rover, but his first name is Robert.” Pidge said excitedly. “He was one of my few friends back at school. He told he just now he thinks he'll make the party.” 

 

“A pet name. How cute.” Lance laughed with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“Katie!” Mrs. Holt sundered into the room, a lanky red headed guy following behind her. “You have a guest?” 

 

“Rover!” She smiled, while quickly going to his side. 

 

“Hey Pidge.” He smiled, he had a vast array of freckles covering his face and arms. They shared a hug. 

 

Her mom coughed which caused Pidge to pull away with a blush. “Thanks Mom!” 

 

She eyed the pair carefully. “Sure thing sweetie.” 

 

Mrs. Holt left quickly, and Pidge pulled Rover into the semi-circle. 

 

“Rover. These are my friends-” 

 

“Lance. Lance McClain.” Lance smiled as he offered his hand. Rover gave a awkward handshake. 

 

“...and Hunk and Shay.” Pidge said as she sent eye daggers Lance's way. 

 

“It's nice to meet you.” Shay smiled, but was cemented in Hunk's grasp. “Hunk is being a bit overprotective at the moment don't mind him.”

 

“Likewise. Pidge tells me a lot about you guys!” Rover smiled. 

 

“Well she couldn't have told you Shay's pregnant! Because she is. Pregnant. And I love her.” Hunk smiled into the side of Shay's face. Shay laughed in response. 

 

“Hunk is very excited.” Lance said. “So Rover… how'd you met our local gremlin?” 

 

“A study group in our joint physics class.” He stated. “She was pretty cool.” 

 

“Was? Uh, no… she  _ is _ pretty cool.” Lance scoffed. 

 

Pidge elbowed him. “Ignore loverboy here, have a drink or eat something if you'd like!” 

 

“I will!” He smiled. 

 

________________

 

It didn't take long for the five of them to find a comfortable spot in the living room. They chatted most of the remaining time away until it was six minutes until midnight. Mr. Holt went around to get everyone outside and ready for the countdown. 

 

Shay was back in her ridiculous amount of layers as Hunk cozied up behind her near the fire pit. Pidge and Rover sat a bit farther off. They were close together, but there was a invisible gap neither of them went to breach the gap. Lance didn't want to intrude on either couple so he stayed near the door. Mr. Holt had set up a Bluetooth speaker to the local station. 

 

“I'm DJ Master Jinx coming to you live from downtown! We have less than thirty seconds till the new year!” The Bluetooth speaker announced. 

 

Lance smiled fondly at his friends as the seconds ticked away. 

 

“10… 9… 8…” Lance noticed out of the corner of his eye Matt quickly stalking towards him. 

 

“7… 6… 5… 4…” Lance is being pulled into Matt as he suddenly grabs fistfulls of his hoodie. 

 

“3… 2… 1!” Matt looks a bit glazed over as he presses a kiss to Lance's lips in the dark corner of the patio. Lance barely registers the boom of fireworks, and the pop of champagne as the kiss goes on. Other's are kissing too. Lance closes his eyes. The scent of alcohol was strong on Matt, but his lips were soft and warm. 

 

Lance pulls away with surprise as Matt tries to follow his lips with a dissatisfied sigh. 

 

Matt rumbles in a really low voice, “Please come upstairs with me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me those saucy fresh comments!!


	10. Matt and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut! I bet you couldn't have guessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were so pumped about the Matt x Lance. I hope y'all enjoy.

Matt carefully lead Lance inside the house and up into his room. Lance had seemed to sober up a bit by the time they got there. A bit more aware of what was happening as Matt held onto his hand. 

 

“When Pidge told me you thought my butt was cute I freaked out.” Matt confessed as he closed the door behind him. 

 

“And?” Lance asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. When Matt got close enough Lance pulled him towards him, so he was standing between his legs. “Still freaking out?” 

 

“You're younger, but you have this way about you…” Matt sighed. “It pulls people in.”

 

“My charm?” Lance offered, a smirk on his face. 

Matt seemed very red as he admitted the next bit. “Yeah.” 

 

“I didn't even know you liked guys.” Lance said, lazily running his hands up Matt's torso. It was harder than he thought it would be. A big smile spread over his face. Matt also received muscles from his glo up! 

 

“I do. I like women more, but… the occasional man catches my eye.” Matt wraps his hands around Lance's neck, he bent down to kiss Lance. 

 

He softly kisses him. Lance notes when he pushes a bit more, and Matt is ready to give. Lance pulls Matt over him only to switch their positions in dramatic fashion. 

 

Matt burst into laughter. “Where'd you learn that one?” 

 

“It can be read in the “sexy time handbook”, now on sale at every local bookstore.” Lance laughed from above him. 

 

“I'll have to go buy a copy then.” Matt smiled, eyes half-lidded. 

 

They met lips again. Soft, pleasant… the kisses deepened. They did their best to swallow each other's moans. 

 

“Shh. We have to be quiet.” Matt mumbled as Lance kissed his neck. Again. And again. Matt had a hand covering his mouth to stifle the sounds he was producing. 

 

Lance pulled away from Matt's neck, and gave a small kiss to the hand covering Matt's mouth. Matt hadn't even noticed he had his eyes shut.

 

“What do you want to do?” Lance asked, breath hushed and hot on Matt's neck. 

 

Matt bit his lip. “How do you feel… about eating my ass?” 

 

Lance looked him in the eyes while sporting a devious smile. “I’d love to.” 

 

He then carefully plucked at Matt's pants. Lance could see Matt was pretty hard, a small stain on his boxers from precum. Lance pulled his own garments off in quick fashion as Matt pulled his shirt over his head. 

 

Lance was right. Matt's glo up had him sprouting beautiful abs. His hair was long, and soft to the touch as well. 

 

“Ass towards me sexy.” Lance said after they locked eyes for a moment. 

 

Matt laughed as he turned over, and Lance's hands met his hips. He nudged Matt till his hole was facing the sky, and his knees were securely propped up. Lance carefully caressed the voluptuous rump. Kneading it carefully as he stretched Matt's hole slightly. 

 

Matt didn't like the teasing. “Don't leave me hanging.” He whined softly into the pillow. 

 

Lance laughed before he flatted his tongue against the hole. Matt made a sound of content as Lance lapped at his rim. Lance's hands still pulled at the soft flesh of Matt's rear. 

 

“...uck. Lance. You're so good. You're doing so well, that's-” Matt choked out as Lance stuck his tongue in as far as he could. Matt mewled under him. 

 

Lance did his best to contain his laughter. Matt did his best to stay quiet. Lance went back in eagerly, he ate Matt out like he was the last meal he'd have before death. His thumbs gently pulled his rim open. Lance's tongue filled the gap. 

 

Slowly Lance worked Matt till he was leaking everywhere, ass gaping. 

 

Matt suddenly pushed Lance back. “I'm about to come. I don't want to waste my only orgasm on a rim job.” 

 

“Only orgasm?” Lance quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“I can't cum two times in a row.” Matt stated. 

 

Lance smirked, but didn't make a snide comment. “Well? What would you like to do now?” 

 

Matt shuddered at his own thoughts. “I always wanted… someone to come inside me.” 

 

Lance went wide eyed. “Are you sure about that?” 

 

“Yes it's… a kink? Probably. Maybe. I think about it sometimes.” Matt bit his lip. 

 

“Have you perhaps thought of me doing this to you?” Lance questioned, smile showing his brilliant white teeth. 

 

“Haha… what, uh… do you mean by that… haha...” Matt mumbled, a little too quick. 

 

“It that a yes?” Lance asked. 

 

“Haha… yeah.” Matt whispered. 

 

“If it's fine with you then we can do it raw. Just need some lube.” Lance said, a bit breathless. 

 

“I uh, think I have some in my desk drawer. If my mom didn't clean it out.” Matt muttered. 

 

Lance quickly went across the room to the desk. Luckily Colleen hadn't taken the liberty to clean out Matt's old drawers. 

 

He then pooled a generous amount on Matt's ass. Thumb pushing some lube into his hole. Lance clicked the cap close and threw the bottle to the side. Lance took the excess and wet his dick. “You're still sure about going bareback?” 

 

“Don't tell me you're worried you'll pass something to me.” Matt grumbled. 

 

“I get tested monthly, so no. I won't pass anything to you.” Lance scoffed. 

 

“Then it's settled.” Matt smirked over his shoulder, his butt wiggling back and forth. 

 

Lance's stern hands kept Matt's butt from continuing to wiggle in his face. He gently pushed the tip of his dick against Matt's hole. The lube making a slick sound as it squished between them. 

 

“Oh  _ shit- _ ” Matt squealed. 

 

Lance immediately tried to pull away, but Matt snapped his head around so fast. “No. Don't pull out.” 

 

“I thought you were in pain.” Lance said, tip lined up with Matt's rim. 

 

“It felt good. I was just surprised at how deep it felt.” Matt huffed out. “Please keep going.” 

 

Lance laughed. “You might want to to bite down on a blanket.”

 

Before Matt could ask why Lance pushed himself all the way in, and started a frantic hip slapping. 

 

Matt understood then why he needed to cover his mouth. In this position Lance was able to drill down into his prostate. Matt started to scream moan into the sheets. 

 

Granted Lance wasn't being as quiet as he should either. Matt had a very obvious tightness to his ass. It was perfect to fuck into. 

 

Lance will always be a advocate for using condoms, but he sure understood why people liked not using them. He could feel every pulse of Matt's insides, which in turn made his dick even harder. 

 

Matt started squeezing ridiculously hard, and Lance knew he was coming. Which in turn set off Lance's own orgasm. 

 

Lance fell down to the side and slid out of Matt. Matt made a small pathetic noise from the back of his throat. He could feel Lance's cum dribble from his ass from him pulling away. 

 

When Matt finally looked over Lance was still hard. “How in all the known worlds is your dick still up. That was… that was the hardest orgasm of my life!” 

 

“I know. You're laying in it.” Lance pointedly said. 

 

“Ew yeah.” Matt said, weakly sliding off the bed. “Holy shit my legs are so  _ sore _ .” 

 

Lance pulled the blanket Matt had covered in his spunk off the bed. 

 

“I'll give you a blow job in the shower?” Matt offered. 

 

Lance smiled. “Deal, but everyone probably heard us. So heads up on that.” 

 

Matt groaned. “Pidge won't let me live this down.” 

 

Lance laughed as they prepared for the walk of shame to the hallway bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! What do you wanna see next lmao I might put it in. 
> 
> Next chapters may include:  
> James x Lance  
> Pidge x Lance  
> Shiro x Lance
> 
> And maybe a Zarkon x Lance lmao kill me now


	11. Lance and James One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was waiting for Ryan at his house he shares with his roommates. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are currently 5 more chapter ideas I have (that ACTUALLY include drama plot stuff). If you want something you should ask! If I can't work it into the main plot I might do a oneshot within this fic's universe instead! You won't know till you ask!

Turns out the new year's party wasn't as interrupted by Matt and Lance's moans as the two thought. Apparently Pidge was also doing some hanky panky of her own with Rover. And everyone else had either left or were too drunk to care about the two. Sam cheerfully made everyone breakfast, and Colleen had a knowing look in her eye. If they knew about what happened... they certainly didn't say so with words. 

 

A few days before the break was officially over Kinkade invited Lance over to do some bar hopping, and maybe a small bit of clubbing. 

 

Except when Lance rings the doorbell he isn't greeted by sexy beast Kinkade, no… it's James? His scrawny roommate. 

 

“Hey… James was it? Where's Kinkade?” Lance asks as the other holds the door open. 

 

“He had a emergency.” James huffed. 

 

“Shit. My Lyft just left.” Lance sighed. Already thinking that he'd be stuck outside until another arrived. 

 

“You can come inside.” James snorted. His snort really got Lance's attention. “I won't bite you.” 

 

“Haha… are you sure?” Lance asked, already in the doorway. 

 

“Yeah it's whatever. Don't worry about it. Call Ryan.” He held the door open for Lance. 

 

“Thanks.” Lance eagerly pulled his phone from his jeans to call Kinkade. 

 

“Lance?” A short pause. “Sorry! Did you arrive already?” Kinkade asks through the phone. 

 

“Yeah, but uh… James? Let me in.” Lance stated. 

 

“Sorry about that. Had a family emergency.” He sighed. 

 

“It's no big deal! We can reschedule-” 

 

“No way! It's been forever since we last went out. I swear it shouldn't take that long, and I'll be right there.” Kinkade spoke in a rushed tone.

 

“Okay, okay! I'll wait a while before I head out.” Lance huffed. 

 

“Thanks McClain.” Kinkade said as he ended the call. 

 

Lance sat on one end of the couch, and James at the other while he waited for Kinkade to show up. 

 

“ _ So _ … how long have all of you guys lived together?” Lance asked, filling the silence. 

 

“Two years.” James stated. 

 

“Are you all… close?” Lance asked, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“We get along for the most part.” James huffed. 

 

“ _ Okay _ .” Lance laughed, a bit nervously. 

 

The silence was deafening between them. Lance otped to scroll through Twitter instead. 

 

“I heard you. The other day.” James stated. 

 

Lance snapped his head up, his tone curt. “Excuse me?” 

 

“The walls are thin. I heard you two going at it.” James said, eyebrows pinched together. 

 

“Okay? What… are you like _homophobic_ or-” 

 

“No! I just-” James ran a hand through his hair. “It…” 

 

“What did you just say?” Lance's face broke into a small smile. He had heard, but he wanted James to say it again. Louder. 

 

“It made me hard!” James said, face flushed. 

 

“And  _ why _ are you telling me this?” Lance said, nudging a bit closer. 

 

“I just… it sounded… I wanted…” James was scrambling for the words. 

 

“You wanted to have sex?” Lance offered. 

 

James blushed in response. “Maybe.”

 

“Well… I'm sure Kinkade won't be here for a while. Want to move into your room?” Lance asked, smirk on his face. 

 

“Yeah.” James choked out, before grabbing Lance in a comical fashion. 

 

Lance let the other man pull him into his room. 

 

“I've never bottomed.” James confessed. 

 

“You don't have to if you don't want to. I can bottom.” Lance said. 

 

“No!” James yelled, a bit too loud. “No, no. I want to.” 

 

“Okay.” Lance laughed. “Got lube? Condoms?” 

 

“I uh, yeah. I do.” James fumbled to find them. 

 

Lance watched him curiously. 

 

“So, um… what's next?” James asked. 

 

“You're cute for not having  _ any _ ass.” Lance smiled, and went to stand up. 

 

James balked. “Well,  _ excuse me  _ for not having been graced with-” 

 

Lance swallowed James anger with a kiss. James stilled for a moment only to fall into it. Lance kissed him softly at first, progressively going deeper. Making the other man melt into him. James knees began to buckle, and Lance softly pushed him onto the bed. 

 

When they broke apart, James groaned, seeking more. 

 

“Don't worry kitten, you'll be sated soon.” Lance cooed into his ear. 

 

James on the other hand wanted to get down to business. Stripping both Lance and himself extremely quickly. Lance laughed softly at his eagerness. 

 

Lance made the other get on his hands and knees. A decent amount of lube going on his hole. Lance tested it with one finger. 

 

Surprisingly it went in extremely easily. “Either you're a gifted bottom or you've been using your ass.” 

 

James looked over his shoulder. “I… uh, masturbate using the back.”

 

“That's hot…” Lance said as he added a second finger, and James let go of a sigh. “Makes prep go a bit faster too.” 

 

By the time the third finger went in James was getting impatient. “Can't you hurry it up?” 

 

“Why?” Lance asked. “In a hurry?” 

 

James didn't say anything for a moment. “Maybe.” 

 

Lance let it go with a laugh, opting to roll a condom on instead. “Here I come.” 

 

“Shut up and fuck-” James choked on his own words as Lance pushed in. 

 

Lance went till James bottomed out. 

 

“Oh… fuck.” James moaned. 

 

“Feel full?” Lance cooed. “You like my cock?” 

 

“It's not  _ that _ good.” James spat. 

 

“Oh really?” Lance said before slightly adjusting his position. 

 

Suddenly the sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room. The bed groaned and James starts scream moaning. 

 

“F-fuck.” James grunted as Lance butted into him even rougher, hitting James in just the right spot. “Again! There.” 

 

“What was that you said?” Lance said, his hips hovering above James. “It's not  _ that _ good?” 

 

“Please. Shit-” James grunted trying to back into Lance's dick to no avail. “Come on Lance. You fucking tease.” 

 

Lance laughed. “ _Why_? You in a rush?” 

 

That was the same moment the door to the room burst open, a disheveled Ryan Kinkade stood in the doorway. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me joy!


	12. James, Kinkade, and Lance Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I set it as two bc Lance messed with them both before once already. Also y'all knew me. I'm too predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish my other fic Shells for the Soul before I post another update for this one. Just a heads up. Also I would have completed this sooner but I was really sick this past week lol.

“I fucking thought you might try this James.” Kinkade said, dropping his jacket and shutting the door. 

 

Lance, despite the sudden addition to the number of people in the room, stayed hard. Maybe even harder than he was before. 

 

“Me?” James groaned out. “Lance started it.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Lance said, pressing his weight into James. “My dick is in your ass be careful what you say to me.” 

 

“McClain.” Kinkade said, suddenly behind him. 

 

“Hey buddy, pal… how are you? How's your family?” Lance smirked sheepishly. 

 

“My “ _ family emergency _ ” you mean. It was absolutely nothing. Isn't that right  _ James _ ?” Kinkade said harshly. 

 

“Your mom did want to see you.” James laughed, and pushed back into Lance. Catching Lance off guard, making him moan. 

 

“You're a snake James… and you McClain.” Kinkade pointedly said. 

 

“Me?” Lance laughed, really wanting to thrust into James. Except Kinkade had placed his hands on the sides of Lance's hips, keeping him where he was at. 

 

“Yes you.  _ We _ were going to have fun tonight.” Kinkade sounded a bit hurt… and a bit  _ lustful _ . 

 

“Who says we still can't?” Lance offered. 

 

Kinkade's fingers felt as if they'd leave bruises on his skin, before he suddenly let go. Lance looked over his shoulder to find Kinkade undressing. Lance smiled. 

 

“Please get me off once.” James moaned, still being mounted by Lance. 

 

Lance laughed, but he started bucking his hips into the scrawnier man. 

 

James felt Lance hit his pearl just right. “There. Fuck,  _ yes- _ ”

 

Lance would have kept hitting that spot, but Kinkade had his hands on Lance's hips again. Forcing him to still his body. 

 

James started to whine until he looked back. “Ryan you shitty fuck, _ I want to get off! _ ” 

 

“I do too, but you went ahead and schemed your way into Lance's pants.” Kinkade huffed. 

 

“Hey guys. Still in the room.” Lance stifled his laugh. “And willing to share.” 

 

Kinkade pushed Lance into James's body, and promptly spread his ass. Lance moaned and James grunted in response. 

 

“You're such a cockslut McClain.” Kinkade laughed. “So loose.” 

 

Lance balked. “I'm not  _ loose _ , your thumbs are just pulling my ass apart.” 

 

“You should add  _ easily _ to that statement.” Kinkade went for the discarded lube bottle, and poured some directly into Lance's ass. 

 

“I need to  _ fucking _ come.” James spat. 

 

“Rub yourself out if you need to get off that bad.” Kinkade said coldly. 

 

“I  _ only _ wanted to come from getting hammered in the prostate, jackass.” James growled. 

 

“Don’t bicker. Kinkade, roll on a condom and line up.” Lance stated, and Kinkade was quick to comply. James just wiggled his hips more into Lance, dying to find release while being on the edge of orgasm. Lance did his best to stay still until Kinkade was ready. 

 

Kinkade pulled apart Lance's ass again, and proceeded to push his cock into Lance. 

 

“ _ Oh- _ ” Lance moaned. “You feel great. I'm going to move now too.” 

 

“Fucking  _ finally _ .” James groaned. 

 

Lance slowly pushed back into James, and Kinkade was quick to follow him. Lance pulled back further, backing Kinkade's dick. 

 

“Faster dickhead!” James grunted. 

 

Lance let go of a bubble of laughter before grabbing James's hips and pulling into him harshly. Kinkade didn't appreciate Lance moving away and proceeded to also wildly buck his hips to keep in pace. One moment later and Kinkade pulled out too far and his tip caught Lance's rim. It made him jerk back into Lance even harder, pressing deep into him… which in turn caused Lance to push even deeper into James. They all let go of crazed noises, sounding more animalistic than human. Lance could swear James started babbling “yes,  _ yes _ ”. Due to how tight he was squeezing him, James had finally came. Lance wasn't far behind either, being stimulated on both sides. His face formed a small 'o’ shape as he moaned through his release. 

 

Kinkade on the other hand was not anywhere close to finishing. He roughly pulled Lance off of James. Lance's condom getting pulled off of his dick, and left hanging out of James ass. It oozed down his taint, and Lance was being roughly fucked into. Kinkade then pulled out suddenly. Throwing Lance ass-down next to a twitchy, oversensitive James on the bed. Kinkade took a moment to gather Lance's legs together. Lance was now making a perfect L on the bed. His long legs held together by Kinkade's strong arms. Lance is far too glad at his own flexibility. 

 

Then Kinkade went full force, directly into Lance's prostate. Lance shaked from oversensitivity, each thrust raking through his body. He had squeezed his eyes shut, hands desperately clinging to pillows. Suddenly he felt his cock be encased in a warm wet. Lance snapped his eyes back open to find James drooling on his cock. Taking his over sensitive half-hardon to full mast  _ far _ too quickly. James kept his mouth on Lance's cock despite Kinkade's thrusts. Lance watched him bob and suck him down. Choking a little, tears gathering in his eyes. Perhaps James caught Lance staring, because suddenly he threw his legs on either side of Lance. His cock now brushing against Lance's mouth. 

 

Lance smiled. His tongue now licking stripes down James's cock. Lance was surprised to see his condom from earlier gone. 

 

Kinkade stuttered as he came, slowing down to a practical halt as the other two focused on blowing each other. Lance felt Kinkade pull away, his legs dropping over the side of the bed. Kinkade was back again soon enough, though. Pulling Lance open to start a new pace. 

 

The three of them went on like this for hours. Until their condoms had run out, and their orgasms had dried on their skin. 

 

Lance hadn't known when he had passed out, but he woke up the next day no longer in James bed. Someone had changed him, and wiped him down. Because he didn't feel half as crusty as he expected. He wondered out from what he now recognized as Kinkade's room. 

 

“Good morning, or  _ rather _ afternoon.” Kinkade smiled from the table. “French toast?” 

 

Lance lazily wandered over. He was only wearing one of Kinkade's shirts that somehow dwarfed him, and boxers that were too tight to be Kinkade's. “Yes, please.”

 

Lance sat down at the table next to Kinkade. Smiled before taking a few bites, and realizing how hungry he was. Once he was almost done he asked Kinkade; “where's James?” 

 

“In the bath. Two showers wasn't enough for him.” Kinkade laughed. 

 

“Is he a germaphobe or something?” Lance said, plopping a few more pieces into his mouth. 

 

“Kinda. I just think he's a bitch, really.” Kinkade said, but there was no malice in his voice. 

 

“I heard that jerkface.” James mumbled, wearing only a loose towel around his waist. He carefully plucked Kinkade's last piece of French toast off his plate. 

 

Kinkade just rolled his eyes. 

 

Lance definitely thought there was some tension between them, but they were still really good friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm tell me those Juicy comments. Next chaps probably gonna b klance again.


	13. Lotor and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Lotor proposing to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. So I know I said the next would be klance. Unfortunately I made some changes to the outline. I plan to do more flashback chapters before the heavy plot stuff comes out. (Aka... ask and you shall receive).

_ “You're beautiful.” A man cooed into Lance's ear. _

 

_ “And you're drunk. What did you say your name was again?” Lance laughed, helping shoulder the weight of the other man.  _

 

_ “Lotor.” He nuzzled into Lance's side, almost making them fall over.  _

 

_ Lance huffed in response. “Come on... Let's sit on this bench. I'll call us a Lyft.”  _

 

_ Lance roughly sat down, Lotor being unwilling to let go.  _

 

_ When Lance tried to put Lotor into the Lyft by himself Lotor whined until Lance came with him.  _

 

_ Lance couldn't see the harm. So Lotor gave the driver the address he needed to go to, and proceeded to cuddle into Lance.  _

 

_ Lance walked the drunk man up to his freaking penthouse. When he finally deposited the other on the bed he'd thought he could make a quick exit. Lotor, however, clinged onto Lance.  _

 

_ Lance thought for a moment that Lotor would want to fuck, but he just wrapped his legs around him.  _

 

_ When Lance woke up the next morning he was surprised to find himself still tangled up with the other man. He had slept surprisingly well.  _

 

_ Lotor had smiled when he noticed Lance had woken up, and snuggled closer.  _

 

_ What Lance took from that experience was that Lotor had cash, but Lance wasn't interested in it. And that Lotor is a sly son of a bitch. Lance had come to find out that Lotor had not been nearly as drunk last night as he originally thought.  _

 

_ Lotor made Lance exchange numbers with him. And for the full week after Lotor had texted him almost every day. It was finally Saturday once again, and Lotor had invited Lance over.  _

 

_ Lance didn't hate the clinging per say, but he really wasn't in the mood to entertain any serious relationship. He didn't want to date Lotor, or anyone for that matter. He told Lotor as much.  _

 

_ So Lance drowned himself in champagne, and Lotor gently caressed his curves. Making sloppy kisses along Lance's neck. Lance moaned softly, curling into Lotor's frame more. Feeling the buzz under his skin. Sex and dating we're two separate things in Lance's book.  _

 

_ Sloppy neck kisses turned into sloppy mouth kisses. Lotor pulled Lance up off the couch he was sitting on. He had pulled Lance up under his ass, and Lance wrapped his legs around Lotor's torso. Lance's back was suddenly pressed against a window overlooking the skyline of the city. His pants were pulled until his ass was accessible. Lotor pulled his own dick from his pants. Lance didn't know where the lube came from, but there was definitely lube on Lotor's hand. And dick. Lotor didn't have a condom though. Lance wasn't too bothered by that fact. Barebaking could be fun every once and awhile. Especially as Lotor's girth penetrated him. Gravity was doing wonders, and being pressed up against the window was a kinky play Lance didn't know he was into. Lotor thrusted roughly up into Lance. Lance held on for dear life.  _

 

_ Lance could feel as Lotor came inside him, but was more fascinated with the look of hunger in Lotor's eyes. Him thinking about cleaning out his ass came as an afterthought. _

 

_ Lotor then proceeded to walk Lance, still fully sheathed inside him mind you, to what was probably Lotor's bedroom.  _

 

_ Lotor worked the rest of Lance's clothes off with surprising ease.  _

 

_ He was also very adamant about fucking face to face. He didn't want to mindlessly fuck into Lance from behind. Instead he roughly fucked into him, making him squirm. He tweaked and licked at his nipples with fever. His nails as he ran them down Lance's torso… sending tingles straight to Lance's dick.  _

 

_ Speaking of his dick… it leaked with an amazing amount of precum. Lance went to touch it.  _

 

_ “No.” Lotor said.  _

 

_ “No?” Lance laughed.  _

 

_ “Let me fuck you until you come. Don't touch yourself.” Lotor had stated.  _

 

_ Lance could feel his blush. No one had ever denied him from touching himself. Granted… Lance was kind of into it.  _

 

_ “You're going to have to make me.” He laughed.  _

 

_ Lotor gave his own soft laugh as he pulled his neck tie from his discarded clothes. He carefully wrapped Lance's hands above his head.  _

 

_ “This is so kinky.” Lance smiled.  _

 

_ “I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.” Lotor said before he lightly teased Lance's cock, but didn't give Lance the relief he was looking for. “Get ready.” _

 

_ “Get ready for wha-” Lance said before Lotor suddenly started brutally slamming into Lance. Making him cry out in pleasure. Lotor found the spot Lance loved being prodded at, and relentlessly went at it. With his dick bouncing helplessly he came… again and again and again. Lotor wasn't satisfied until Lance was a literal puddle of filth.  _

 

_ Lotor released Lance's hands, and then carefully took them to the bath. Lance was too tired to protest sharing the humongous luxury tub. The scents in the bathroom we're heavenly, and Lotor cleaned Lance a bit too thoroughly.  _

 

_ Tired, and far too sleepy Lance didn't bother to tell Lotor off for the clinginess as he cuddled into him.  _

 

_ What he wasn't expecting the next morning was Lotor to present him a fucking ring.  _

 

_ “Marry me Lance.” Lotor said, a wickedly bright smile on his lips.  _

 

_ “Uh.” Lance said a bit stupidly, trying to process all of this at nine am after a great night of sex. “You remember I said I didn't want to date you, right?”  _

 

_ “Yes. So let's get married.” Lotor beamed.  _

 

_ Lance weakly got out of bed, doing his best to find his clothes. “Lotor I've known you for a week, and I don't want to be in a serious relationship. With anyone.”  _

 

_ Lotor's smile fumbled. “But… you're perfect Lance. You're everything I want.”  _

 

_ Lance frowned. “Lotor, I-” _

 

_ “No, no… please hear me out. If you marry me you won't have to worry about anything, ever. I'll transfer a large sum of money into your account and-” Lotor said.  _

 

_ “No, Lotor.” Lance said after pulling on his pants. “Money isn't going to make me marry you. I don't care for it. Sex. Sex is fine. I love sex. We can have sex again, but opening up myself to someone like that emotionally... I can't do that ever again.”  _

 

_ Lotor looked heartbroken. “I understand, Lance.”  _

 

_ “Thank you.” Lance said, and gave Lotor a kiss on the cheek before gathering up the rest of his things and leaving. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimmie them spicy comments.


	14. Keith and Lance Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spring break! Lance and Pidge go into a bar. You'd never guess who Lance runs into again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama will be juicy, and you probably have no idea where I'm taking this fic. Remember to bring some napkins, loves.

Spring break Lance had two weeks off, and all his friends were back in town. Lance of course planned to spend time with his best friends, as well as definitely hooking up. Spring break is the perfect time to go to the bar!

 

Lance had Pidge in tow. Hunk had stayed at home with Shay that night, much to their disappointment.

 

“Why didn't Rover come down with you during this break?” Lance had asked, just starting on his first rum and coke.

 

“Ugh.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “We… got into a bit of an argument.”

 

“Oh? And you didn't tell me about it?” Lance huffed.

 

“I didn't really tell anyone. It wasn't a big deal.” Pidge sighed.

 

“ _Hey_. If you care enough about him to date him then it has to have been something pretty big not to bring him back.” Lance said pointedly.

 

“I do care about him… but it… is _that_ the dude you took home on my birthday?” Pidge said, pointing a finger behind Lance, and carefully avoided answering the question.

 

Lance whirled around himself. “ Oh you're right.”

 

That mullet… Lance could vaguely remember the other saying his name was Keith.

 

“You should go talk to him.” Pidge stated, a bit pushy.

 

“What? No. I'm here with you.” Lance balked.

 

“I'll just talk up the bartender or something. Go talk to him. No worries.” Pidge gave him a thumbs up before lightly nudging Lance in the other direction.

 

Lance sighed and gave in. Obviously Pidge didn't want to talk about her relationship problems. Lance could understand that.

 

“Hey stranger.” Lance cooed as he leaned on to the table Keith was at.

 

“Uh, who…” Keith looked a bit dumbfounded.

 

“The name's Lance? Pounded me into the mattress?” Lance offered, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh. Oh!” Keith said suddenly. “It's… been a while?”

 

“I haven't come to the bar for a while. Are you a regular here?” Lance asked, from the corner of his eye he could see Pidge made a new friend as well… probably female, by the looks of it.

 

“Uh, yeah. Been coming here since I was of age.” Keith said, before glancing down at his phone.

 

“Waiting for someone?” Lance asked.

 

“A friend.” Keith stated roughly. “What about you? Weren't you talking with that girl over there first?”

 

“Yes I came to the bar with Pidge, she was the one who told me to come over here and talk to you.” Lance said, hand running through his hair.

 

“What? Was it a dare?” Keith balked, impressed.

 

“Cool it there hot shot, she just didn't want to talk about her relationship issues and needed a way to avoid me asking her questions.” Lance huffed.

 

Keith looked down at his phone after it buzzed. “He's not _coming_?” He said in a gruff tone.

 

“Your friend show you up?” Lance asked.

 

Keith frowned. “Yeah. He's been doing that a lot lately. I think he's in a relationship or something, but he won't talk to me about it.”

 

Lance drank the rest of his rum and coke in one go. “I know how that goes buddy.”

 

Keith huffed before slamming down two shots. “It's the worst. I wanted to be there for him, but he won't let me.”

 

“Want to fuck it out?” Lance asked, smile on his lips.

 

Keith pinked at the bluntness in Lance's tone. “After another drink.”

 

“Sure thing. I'm gonna tell my friend that her avoidance tactic worked.” Lance said, hips swaying on his way back to Pidge.

 

“Katie, doll, you okay on your own?” Lance said mockingly.

 

Pidge blanched. “Only my mom calls me Katie these days, Lance.”

 

“Yeah well I'm heading out with mullet dude. You, and your _lovely_ friend-”

 

“Name's Axca.”

 

“Axca. Absolutely lovely. I hope you both have a wonderful night. I'll call you tomorrow, Pidge.” Lance said before making his way back to Keith, new drink in hand.

 

“I'd rather you didn't!” Pidge said a bit loudly, Lance ignored her.

 

“Did you order a new drink?” Lance asked Keith as he again took a spot next to him.

 

“The waitress brought it to me right after you left. You talk to your friend?” Keith asked.

 

“I did. Told her we'll be leaving soon.” Lance said, knocking back more of his new glass.

 

Keith was quick to do the same.

 

By the time they we in the Uber they were furiously making out, and probably making their driver a bit too uncomfortable.

 

Lance didn't bother with pre couch festivities this time around and took Keith straight to his bedroom.

 

“Same as last time?” Lance asked.

 

“No… no I actually want to be on the receiving end.” Keith bit his lip.

 

“Oh? I can work with that.” Lance smiled, legs nudging Keith's apart.

 

“I'm not used to it. Being the receiver.” Keith said softly.

 

“I wouldn't have guessed.” Lance laughed, knees hitting the floor.

 

“Seriously… I want to try it, though.” Keith blushed.

 

“Why the sudden interest?” Lance smiled, pulling Keith's zipper to his pants down.

 

“I uh, think the person I like enjoys it. Topping more.” Keith looked away.

 

Lance paused while pawing at Keith's hard on through his pants. “Should we be doing this?”

 

“I want to.” Keith said, looking into Lance's eyes.

 

Lance sighed. “Are you sure it won't cause problems?”

 

“We went almost a whole year without seeing each other again, I don't think it will cause any problems.” Keith offered.

 

“Fair enough.” Lance gave in, exposing Keith's cock to the open air. He took a long lick along the side.

 

Keith stuttered at the contact. “Wait.”

 

Lance backed off immediately. “What's up?”

 

“Could you… bind my hands?” Keith asked.

 

Now Lance blushed. “Yeah.”

 

It took a moment for them to undress, and Lance to tie Keith to the headboard of his bed. He placed a pillow under Keith's backside. Lance had the lube in his hands, and a condom already on his dick.

 

“I'm going to finger you while I suck you off. If you tell me to stop I will, okay?” Lance smiled.

 

“Okay.” Keith blushed, looking a bit taken aback.

 

Lance generously pooled the lube around Keith's hole. After he closed the lube bottle, he discarded it on the floor next to his bed.

 

Lance used one hand to grab onto Keith's dick, while his other gently nudged his hole open. Keith was letting go of little gasps while biting his bottom lip.

 

“It might feel a little uncomfortable at first… my first time with a guy was a bit. But I'll make sure you're very satisfied by the time we're done.” Lance smiled, carefully thrusting his one finger.

 

“Has anyone told you that you talk too much?” Keith huffed.

 

Lance made a mocking sound before he slid Keith down his throat. Lance had gotten used to taking extra large cocks in his mouth, so taking Keith down was a breeze in comparison. Keith was starting to let go of some soft moans, and he gently nudged his second finger in with his first.

 

He was keeping a good, steady rhythm. Heading bobbing, finger's thrusting… finally Lance felt the jerk reaction he wanted.

 

Keith let go of a yell that turned into a moan. “What _was_ that.”

 

Lance smirked around Keith's cock, but didn't let up in the slightest. He hit Keith's internal switch as much as his fingers would allow. His hand and head surrounding his cock in sync.

 

Keith was crying as he came, but he never once told Lance to stop.

 

Lance swallowed down Keith's come in gulps.

 

He pulled his hands away. “Still want me inside?”

 

Keith gently pulled at his bindings, his body feeling very sensitive. He probably just had the best orgasm of his life. “Yes, please.”

 

 _Please?_ Lance smirked while lining his very hard cock with Keith's hole.

 

The push almost burned as Keith tried to relax, tears still sliding down his cheeks. “Oh fuck, you're big.” He gasped.

 

“Just seven inches. I sadly don't have a lot of girth.” Lance looked down at Keith before he wiped away a couple stray tears. “You doing okay?’

 

“It's not painful. It feels good. Move.” Keith gasped out.

 

Lance chuckled and then put his complete focus on moving his hips. By the third thrust Lance knew he was hitting Keith's prostate. Keith started making the most wild sounds, and he clenched down almost painfully hard on Lance causing some sounds to tumble out of Lance.

 

Lance did his best not to slow down as he came for the first time, fucking Keith through it.

 

Keith's second orgasm made him feel exhausted. “Please untie me.”

 

“Sure thing.” Lance smiled, and pulled at the bindings until Keith was free.

 

Lance thought they might continue, until Keith started putting on his clothes.

 

“Do you want my number?” Lance offered as Keith went to stand up.

 

Keith rubbed his backside, not enjoying how numb his hips felt. “No… uh-”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “You know your way out?”

 

“Yes.” Keith stated roughly before trying his best to flee the scene.

 

Lance watched mullet dude scuttle away. Something deep in his chest panged, but Lance ignored it. He always did when things didn't go how he'd like them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all comments get me to write so fast I'm such a hoe for them.


	15. Hunk and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering who these boys had their first male experience with? Well it was with each other of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Hance is my bro-otp. Despite their past they're still best friends!!

Hunk and Lance were seventeen when they had their first dick on dick exploration with each other.

 

_ They made it clear that it was all just to have experience with it. And yeah, they've loved each each platonically since middle school. To have each other's first male experience just made since to them at the time. They both agreed girls were amazing, but they were also attracted to guys. Dare say even each other.  _

 

_ “I swear I looked it up. It didn't say anything about lube!” Lance had hissed, his first penetrative experience was not going smoothly.  _

 

_ “I'm literally looking at the search results Lance. We need lube because you don't naturally lubricate.” Hunk sighed.  _

 

_ “Do we need to sneak out to get some?” Lance smirked.  _

 

_ That's right. They were roommates.  _

 

_ Dorm mates to be more specific, at the boarding school called the Garrison. Where talented, and gifted youth go to get through college faster.  _

 

_ “No way! Do you still have that Vaseline?” Hunk asked.  _

 

_ “Yeah? Why?” Lance said, searching his drawers for the container.  _

 

_ “Because I can use it as lube. Though we need to buy different stuff for next time.”  _

 

_ “Next time, huh buddy? Already hooked on my body big guy?” Lance laughed leaning against Hunk.  _

 

_ “Just in case we need it, Lance.” Hunk rolled his eyes. “Dude you gotta lay down.”  _

 

_ Lance's nervous energy shown through. “Huh? Yeah, okay.”  _

 

_ Hunk took a glob of Vaseline, and started to poke at Lance's hole.  _

 

_ “That feels weird.” Lance admitted.  _

 

_ “Yeah? Well maybe you weren't meant to be a bottom.” Hunk said.  _

 

_ “Maybe you weren't meant to be a bottom.” Lance mocked. “I don't see you spread eagle!”  _

 

_ “Yes, yes. Thank you for your anal virginity, Lance.” Hunk huffed.  _

 

_ Lance rolled his eyes. Hunk had about one joint of his pointer finger inside Lance at this point. Lance couldn't say he was into it, but he also wasn't a quitter. Hunk kept carefully pushing and twisting to get more inside.  _

 

_ Rather unexpectedly on Lance's part, he moaned.  _

 

_ Hunk's eyes snapped up to Lance's.  _

 

_ “I didn't mean to! Whatever you did felt-” _

 

_ Hunk pressed that spot again, and Lance quickly covered his mouth. “Good?” Hunk laughed.  _

 

_ Lance just glared back at him.  _

 

_ Soon Hunk's thick fingers were opening up Lance even more. Lance had decided he couldn't talk, in fear he would start moaning, so he kept his hands over his mouth.  _

 

_ “This is fun.” Hunk had laughed. “I think you're ready?”  _

 

_ Lance waited until Hunk pulled his fingers out of him to talk. “Asshole! What the fuck was that?”  _

 

_ “I'm guessing your prostate? Maybe you are a gifted bottom.” Hunk laughed.  _

 

_ Lance squawked.  _

 

_ “You really didn't do your “research” very well. Do you still want to… you know?” Hunk gestured between them.  _

 

_ “I'm worried I'll be loud.” Lance whispered.  _

 

_ “We don't have to go all the way.” Hunk stated, softly.  _

 

_ “No, no. I want to. I'm just… I'm gonna shove my face in the pillows. So… doggy style?” Lance rambled.  _

 

_ “Sure. Whatever you want, Lance.” Hunk smiled.  _

 

_ Lance quickly changed his position from laying on his back to being ass up. He diligently buried his face into the pillows.  _

 

_ Hunk spread Lance's ass apart, and Lance let go of a squeak. Luckily it was muffled pretty well.  _

 

_ Hunk wasn't so stupid as to do it raw, and at least thought ahead and bought a couple condoms. He carefully rolled it on to his dick before gently nudging into Lance.  _

 

_ Lance could only feel the burn at first. The Vaseline helped, but it wasn't perfect. Inch by inch they slowly went.  _

 

_ “You're like… so tight Lance.” Hunk cooed.  _

 

_ Lance wanted to say something snarky, but he was too focused on the dick in his ass.  _

 

_ Hunk was fully inside of Lance at this point, and was slightly panting. He pulled back, and then smacked back in. Lance whimper moaned into the pillows.  _

 

_ Hunk started going faster. Lance could hear their hips smacking together. He kept trying to gag himself. He didn't want to be loud. He didn't want some to be concerned and waltz in the room.  _

 

_ Lance didn't think about himself cumming from his ass. He thought he would just jerk off after, but then he felt the telltale sign he was cumming. His spunk was now covering the blanket under him along with his stomach. He apparently locked down on Hunk's dick really hard when he came, making Hunk also come. Hunk gingerly backed off, going to his side of the room to clean up.  _

 

_ “We're gonna have to go to the showers really early tomorrow.” Hunk laughed, offering Lance a towel.  _

 

_ “I'm disgusting. My beds disgusting.” Lance sighed as he rolled onto his side. He ran a finger through his spunk before rubbing the towel on himself to be rid of it. Begrudgingly he pulled his blanket off his bed. “I'm stealing your blanket tonight.”  _

 

_ Hunk rolled his eyes, but let Lance take it anyway. _

 

Their escapades soon stopped after the unfortunate dick biting accident. Hunk couldn't trust Lance wouldn't accidentally almost bit off his dick again, so they stopped playing around with each other. 

 

After which Lance met someone who would soon leave a stain on his heart, and make trusting in relationships almost impossible. 

 

As for who broke poor Lance's heart… that's a story for another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally this is my third day posting a update. If you want more daily updates it's those comments that y'all leave that fuel me! Tell me how you like the story! (Also big drama incoming!!!!!)


	16. Shiro and Lance Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's heavy plot today folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I don't blame you if you drop off now. But here is what I'll tell you. 1). This shit will definitely not go the way you might think it will. 2). My friend guessed who broke Lance's heart close enough that I told him who it was, and he freaked out. 3). Things will only get kinkier from here.

“Thank you for coming in during your break.” Shiro smiled at Lance as he slipped off his satchel. 

 

“I was planning to work for half of it. No worries.” Lance had smiled. 

 

They sat near each other, comfortable in each other's space... in the way only people who have had sex multiple times would. 

 

Shiro asked Lance to hand him a stack of papers out of reach. Lance went to grab it only for Shiro to start lightly caressing his ass. He laughed before swatting his hand away, and sitting back down. “That's not very  _ professional _ ,  _ Mister Shirogane _ .”

 

Shiro leaned on the hand he hadn't touched Lance with. “Being with you… makes me feel very  _ unprofessional _ .” 

 

Lance laughed again, looking at Shiro. “You just like how easy it is for me to take your cock.”

 

“Well it sure does add a plus to me liking you.” Shiro cooed, finger brushing Lance's jaw. 

 

Lance felt his face heat up. He loved sex with Shiro... It was always satisfying. 

 

Shit. Now he was half-hard just thinking back to their sex rendezvous. 

 

Lance couldn't help himself as he gently grabbed Shiro's finger before guiding it into his mouth. He rolled Shiro's finger on his tongue, lips sucking lightly. He pulled away with a pop. 

 

“You're so  _ sexy,  _ Lance.” Shiro smirked, smitten by the Cuban man. 

 

“As  _ always…” _ Lance bit his lip. “Hey, if you want to-” Lance started. 

 

“Yes.” Shiro said excitedly, already antsy to touch Lance. 

 

“I was going to say since the students aren't in school today I thought we could do some old school heavy petting.” Lance laughed as he twined the right hand of Shiro's fingers with his left.  

 

“Yes. Yes.  _ Absolutely, yes _ .” Shiro laughed, as his fingers caressed Lance's lips before he went in to kiss him between breaths. 

 

Soon Lance was straddling Shiro's chair. Their hard-ons rubbing together. Lance thought maybe it would be okay to break his  _ all business _ rule when at work... It wouldn't be the first time he broke one of his personal rules in the heat of the moment. 

 

It didn't take much for Lance to start unraveling under Shiro's grasp. Lance hadn't fucked in a whole week in preparation for how much he wanted to fuck during spring break. Shiro's def fingers had started to memorize what Lance enjoyed the most. He pulled down Lance's pants and underwear to mid thigh above him. He gently tugged on Lance's dick, bringing he the sweet relief he craved. 

 

Soon Shiro just plopped Lance on his desk. Making motions to unbutton his own pants. 

 

Lance eagerly pawed at Shiro's hard on through his pants. Shiro was quick to release his monster of a cock to the world. Shiro maneuvered around Lance's pants until he was able to rub their cocks together. Lance was moaning at the touch, and he could feel the edges of orgasm coming...

 

When a knock echoed from the door. 

 

Lance froze, and Shiro was filled with panic desperately untangling himself from Lance. 

 

“Shiro I-” Keith said as he makes it through the threshold. 

 

His eyes are locked on the sight before him. Shiro, scrambling to stuff his  _ huge _ stiffy back in his pants… and the man Keith had slept with twice from the bar. With his bare ass on display for the whole world.

 

The first feeling he felt was  _ anger _ . 

 

“You!” Keith had screeched, and started stomping towards Lance. “You fucking  _ slut _ !”

 

The second was  _ jealousy _ .

 

Lance's heart dropped into his stomach. Keith was here, in Shiro's office, and screaming at him. 

 

Shiro on the other hand was caught off guard, not quite understanding why Keith was  _ so _ angry. You know, despite Keith walking in on a long time friend rubbing one off with a dude in his  _ freaking _ office. “Keith?” Shiro slightly panicked. 

 

Keith's wild eyes snapped to Shiro. “He's your new boyfriend, huh? This  _ slut _ who is whoring himself out?” 

 

It's the second time he said it. Lance's ears were  _ ringing _ . He hated being called a slut. 

 

“Keith quit talking like that!” Shiro spoke, shocked. “And he isn't… he's not my  _ boyfriend _ .”

 

“I would certainly hope not! Considering I  _ slept _ with him three days ago!” Keith yelled, anger rolling off of him in waves. 

 

“You… slept with Keith, Lance?” Shiro's voice was quiet, cracking. 

 

The devastation on Shiro's face was evident. 

 

“I did. Please, Shiro...  _ stop _ making that face.” Lance strained himself to say. 

 

Shiro threw a hand to his face, to cover…  _ whatever _ Lance saw that was making him look so uncomfortable. “I thought… I didn't know you were seeing other people along with me.” 

 

“You weren't my only sex friend, Shiro.” Lance said softly. He didn't want to be in the room anymore… Keith was angry, and Shiro looked like he was going to break down. 

 

“I just thought-” Shiro sucked in a breath. “I thought we had… a  _ connection _ ?” 

 

Lance didn't realize he had started to hug himself, wrapping his arms as tight as he could around himself. 

 

“Nothing to say? _Huh,_ _slut_?” Keith spat. 

 

Lance  _ snapped _ .

 

“Shut the  _ fuck up! _ So what if I have sex with people? So what if I'm a  _ Slut? _ Is that so  _ wrong _ !?” Lance screamed before he grabbed his satchel to leave. 

 

Shiro panicked as Lance picked up his things. “Wait, Lance-”

 

“Don't Shiro!” 

 

Lance shot a look over his shoulder at Shiro and Keith. “You two have a lot to talk about. Keith said  _ your name Shiro _ when he came the first time we fucked.” 

 

Shiro owl eyed between them. 

 

Keith went even redder in the face than before. 

 

“Keith-” Shiro had squeaked out before Lance had enough. 

 

He slammed the door and went away with haste...

 

It didn't matter though, because in the end no one bothered to come after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy comments time!!!


	17. One Mistake After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tales of Lance's woes, and to those he chose to trust... Only to hurt him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Short but Heavy. And a flashback yo.

_“So your name is Nyma, right?” Lance cooed._

 

_“That's right, pretty boy.” She cooed right back._

 

_Lance blushed. She had been playing his flirting game the whole night, and she was beautiful. It seemed far too good, but Lance had been hooked._

 

_“Would you like to… meet up sometime?” Lance asked. He wanted to make her moan… to kiss her and make her yearn for more. Lance hoped he'd be able to give her a amazing time._

 

_Except..._

 

_She cocked her head, before sighing. “I don't do hookups.”_

 

_Lance panicked. He didn't want her to disappear from his life just yet, but he also had his rules. Should he… break them? Give dating another chance? It's been years since he last dated so maybe it was finally time. “Then I'll take you out.”_

 

_And Lance did. He took her to a really nice restaurant that very night. They talked for hours, and Lance really thought they had clicked._

 

_She had kissed him goodnight in his car as she asked him to drop him off at a apartment complex._

 

_That weekend Nyma wanted to go hiking. Lance didn't know anything about hiking, but he still drove Nyma to the mountains after meeting up with her for breakfast. She had refused to have Lance pick her up that morning. The desert landscape looked beautiful. He was happy to be dating again after… what had happened in his past._

 

_She had smiled when she brought out the cuffs. Lance had been confused, but not put off._

 

_“Let's have sex.” She had laughed._

 

_Lance laughed back. He was excited, and a bit nervous. His hard on certainly didn't disagree._

 

_He hadn't expected it to be him who was tied up, though._

 

_“Uh… this is safe, right?” He had asked._

 

_She just smiled as she began to feel up his ass._

 

_And then take the keys to his car out of his back pocket._

 

_“Nyma? What are you doing?” Lance had asked as she stood with his wallet and keys in hand._

 

_“It's been fun Lance. Really. Thanks for this.” She jingled the keys before turning around and leaving._

 

_Lance was dumbfounded. Left cuffed to a tree he couldn't remove himself from. His backpack too far away to reach his phone._

 

_He was upset._

 

_He knew he shouldn't have broken his rules. He shouldn't have ever tried to date again._

 

_This was just another failure. Just like it had been with Jenny._

 

 _His ex. His ex that had him hook, line and sinker for almost three years only to tell him that she had been married, with kids the_ whole _time. That Lance was just a toy, someone to kill time with._

 

_Who had been a mistake to trust, apparently... just like Nyma._

 

 _He wasn't a young nineteen year old boy anymore. He should_ learn _from his mistakes already._

 

_He was sobbing when a hiker finally found him hours later. He was suffering from dehydration, and they had to call the police to cut him free._

 

_He was able to lock his accounts before they had been drained. Unfortunately his car was found three days after the incident having been completely scrapped at a junkyard._

 

_Nyma was no where to be found. The "apartment" she lived at didn't house anyone by the name of Nyma. She had completely ghosted Lance. Her number was turned off._

 

_Lance mostly blamed himself for all of it, though. He hated how easy it was to fool himself that he wouldn't be played again like he had been with Jenny. That opening his heart even for the slightest of moments had been a mistake._

 

_He didn't want this kind of pain ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is the heartbreak Lance was super messed up about. Remember Hunk mentioned her when Lance had recorded that video for his family? Yeah, I didn't think so. Nyma was the nail in the coffin. 
> 
> So anyway! Comments time!!


	18. Pidge and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't handle very emotional, bloody period sex then your weak ass better not read this damn chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comfort in all the hurt. (There is a URL to a poll at the bottom, please copy that into your browser. It'll help me figure out the outcome of Lance's fate).

Lance wasn't ready for the emptiness he felt as he called in to work once spring break was over. He sent all of the work he needed to do to Shiro already. He ignored the incoming calls and messages. Even from friends. 

 

Everything just blurred together for him over the last week. He wished he was crying… but it just couldn't get to that point. He didn't talk to anyone. He never told his friends when his relationships went sour. 

 

Or his family. He missed them. Even though it was only summer when he last visited. 

 

It was simple living with them, but he had always had to be discreet about his sex life around his family. His Abuela would probably die of a heart attack if she knew what he had been doing since he was last there. 

 

Lance, however knew he needed to talk with… someone. Someone close to him. Hunk was constantly worrying over Shay, so he wasn't a viable option. When he rolled up on Pidge's dorm she was fairly surprised. 

 

“Lance? Why are you here?” She had asked, half asleep. 

 

Lance couldn't let out a sound before he sucked in a sharp breath before a disgusting sob racked his throat. 

 

Pidge panicked, shuffling the taller man into her single dorm. She was rubbing small circles into his lower back as he cried. He clutched onto her as if she was her lifeline, his whole body shaking. 

 

When he finally calmed down enough, she softly asked; “Want to talk about it?” 

 

Lance could only nod his head before sucking in a deep, steady breath. “I've been having a really rough time, Pidge. I haven't talked about it and I feel like I'm about to implode.” 

 

She made a soft humming sound. “Tell me about it.”

 

“Remember how I said Jenny dumped me?” Lance quaked. 

 

“Yeah? That was like five years ago.” Pidge quirked a eyebrow. 

 

“She didn't just “dump” me. I found out she had a husband and a kid.” Lance sucked in another breath. “And she told me “I was dating you to kill time” how fucked up is that? For the entire time I thought we were… dating. I was just her plaything.” 

 

“No way.  _ No way! Lance… _ ” Pidge's eyes went wide. 

 

“That's why I started saying I didn't want to date anymore. Everything I thought was real was fake, but I'm a dumbass who can't learn from his mistakes.” Lance curled in harder on himself. 

 

“What do you mean? You're not a dumbass, don't say that.” Pidge scolded. 

 

“ _ I am _ . I didn't sell my car. Nyma stole it. She chained me to a tree, and stole my keys. All she wanted was to take from me. She played with my feelings… and it just reconfirmed me never wanting to get serious about  _ anyone _ again. Then I go and make a mess of a guy who apparently has feelings for me.” Lance was talking in a quick, angry tone. 

 

“We're both messy, huh?” Pidge rested her head on Lance's shoulder after he calmed down. Pidge let go of a harsh sigh before saying, “Rover broke up with me.”

 

Lance's eyes snapped to Pidge's. “What?” 

 

“Over the break. We broke up the day before we went to the bar.” 

 

“What!?” Lance screeched. “Why!? You're amazing!” 

 

Pidge laughed. “It was… a difference of opinion. I just wanted to tell you. You told me what you were bottling up, so it's only fair.” 

 

Pidge didn't notice when she had intertwined her fingers with Lance's. “You're one of the two people I slept with.” 

 

Lance squawked. “Where'd that come from?” 

 

Pidge laughed before she tipped her head up to kiss Lance. He was surprised as he looked down at her. She laughed again as she propped herself up more. “Lance, we should have sex.” 

 

Lance quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you didn't want seconds.” 

 

“Meh. That was then and this is now. I just wanted you to know, before we do anything. We'll always be friends. And that I love you Lance. Hunk loves you too. We'll always be there for you.” She stared at Lance. 

 

Lance had a whole range of emotions cross his face as his eyes widened in shock, and his mouth formed a small smile. Then as if he had been physically hit he started to cry again. He loved his friends so much. He loved pidge so much. 

 

She kissed at the kisses streaming down his face. 

 

Lance slowly blinked his eyes open and what awaited him was Pidge's own gross cry-face. “Why are you crying!”

 

“You're sad boy vibes rubbed off on me.” Pidge wiped her tears away, but still managing to smile a little. 

 

Lance laugh-sobbed as he kisses Pidge. He pulls her more into him. Their tears mingle down each other's faces. Who knew crazy sounding laugh-cry heavy petting would be such a turn on?

 

They were pawing at each other wildly. 

 

Then Pidge suddenly halted. “Wait. We can't today.”

 

“Yeah?” Lance tired not to sound too disappointed. 

 

“Yeah, uh… it's shark week.” Pidge huffed. 

 

Lance lit up with a smile. “Oh Pidge… don't you know I love Sharks?” 

 

Pidge's face twisted. “Yeah, but… uh…” 

 

Lance made little kisses down Pidge's abdomen. Watching her confusion turn into a blush. 

 

“You're not serious.” Pidge said as Lance unbuttoned her jeans. 

 

“Absolutely. Any sensible person would.” Lance lifted her with ease as her pants slid over her adorable bubble butt. Her oversized sweater covered her panties. 

 

One of Lance's hands went to grab her ass, the other making way up her shirt. Surprised that it lacked any cover. Lance rolled a nipple between his fingers and Pidge lustfully gasped. Lance laughed, “No bra?”

 

“You're lucky I put on my jeans to let you in.” Pidge said before kissing Lance. 

 

Soft pecks turned into a full blown tonuge fest. Lance pulled off Pidge's shirt, and she in turn yanked off his. Pidge fumbled to unbutton Lance's pants, and Lance slid his hand down Pidge's panties. They were still making out while fumbling around. Lance was already wrapped and Pidge took that time to lay a towel down. It was weird to pull out a tampon when she wasn't sitting on a toilet. Lance was completely unphased. His next motion was to go in tongue first. 

 

He was earnest to eat out Pidge, roughly flicking her clit with his tongue. The slight tinge of iron on his pallet along with the telltale wetness of arousal. The musk of a woman was always the sweetest, even if the musk of a man was also lovely. 

 

Pidge was gasping. “Oh fuck-” Another sharp breath. “Lance, t-that's amazing.” Her legs felt as if they were going numb as Lance hoisted them over his shoulders. 

 

He laved at her weak spots generously. Pidge's thighs suddenly had Lance's head in a death grip as she came. Her whole body tensing up in orgasm. Lance gave her a moment before lightly tapping her outer thigh. She was quick to release him. When he came up Pidge gasped. 

 

Lance's whole ass chin was covered in blood. Pidge was quick to pick up a old shirt she had discarded to wipe the ick away. Lance started to giggle once he realized what she was doing. 

 

“Was it good?” Lance asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Pidge smiled. “You're gross though.” 

 

“What? Are you saying you won't kiss me anymore?” Lance balked. 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes as she kissed him. “I'll kiss you. Also…” She pulled Lance's lower body into hers with a gentle touch. 

 

“If you insist.” Lance smiled, before lining up their hips. 

 

The sex was messy, and rough. Lance went through every condom he had. The blood went everywhere, even on Pidge's blanket (some blood dripped and smeared). Lance started crying again in the middle of it, which made Pidge cry again too. Pidge ended up complaining she was too sore to move, but Lance insisted they needed a shower. Lucky for them the senior dorms had their own bathrooms, even if they were small. Lance helped Pidge wash her hair, and Pidge made sure all of her blood was washed off Lance's face. 

 

Lance carried Pidge with freshly dried hair to her bed. She gave him one of her extra extra large shirts to sleep in. Pidge fell asleep as the big spoon. Her short legs lovingly wrapped around Lance's body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take the poll: 
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/16515218 
> 
> To decide Lance's fate. 
> 
> You know who loves me some Galra? This sassy bitch. 
> 
> So there's a hint as to where this story is headed next.


	19. Back to Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I get it. Y'all are leaning towards Shance hot and heavy. But I still have other's I want to knock boots with Lance!! So I'm leaving the Shance alone for a bit, but I *will* come back to it. Eventually.

Lance huffed before opening the door to Shiro's office.

He couldn't take anymore days off… he had to make a choice whether or not to resign from his position. He also couldn't avoid the mess he left behind any longer. Shiro had tried to call, and Lance probably should have answered. Shiro didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

 

Shiro looked up at Lance, obviously stressed. But when he recognized Lance his expression sparked. “Lance! Lance… hey. I didn't know-”

 

“If I was coming back?” Lance finished.

 

Shiro gave a soft smile, perhaps a hint of sadness showing through. “Yeah.”

 

“My reaction was bad. I apologise for it… for not showing back up here when the break was over. For not taking your calls.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry I assumed I was your only sex friend.” Shiro sighed roughly. “But I am not sorry for liking you.”

 

Lance gulped. “Shiro… you're a good man. I know you are, but I can't put my trust into dating again... I've had too many bad experiences.”

 

Shiro walked closer to Lance, before realizing what he was doing and taking a step back. “I'm not the people who hurt you.”

 

“I know.” Lance sucked in a breath.

 

“I told Keith off. After you left that day.” Shiro said after a moment of silence. “That he-”

 

“That's between you two.” Lance stated, suddenly. “I don't want to hear it.”

 

Shiro sighed. “I really do like you, Lance.”

 

“I'm not emotionally in a place to date.” Lance said, curling in on himself.

 

“I know. We don't have to date.” Shiro said softly.

 

Lance looked at Shiro. “You deserve better than me.”

 

“ _No_.” Shiro said sternly. “You're wonderful, Lance. Don't belittle yourself.”

 

Lance stood in the silence a little too long. Shiro had moved in, his arms gently embracing Lance. Lance leaned into it only slightly. “I plan to finish out this year working with you, can we… keep it all business until then?”

 

“Yeah... we can do that, Lance.” Shiro smiled softly.

 

Lance hummed into the older man's chest. “Thank you, Shiro.”

 

Shiro mumbled a _welcome_ under his breath before they broke apart.

 

Lance was quick to catch up and make sure Shiro was on track for his courses.

 

Shiro wasn't planning on breaking Lance's trust. So he was adamant on everything being business going forward.

 

Lance appreciates Shiro's efforts, but Lance wasn't planning to change his lifestyle of random fucks any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment. 
> 
> ((Fun fact: this chapter was 420 words) haha blaze it)).


	20. Sendak and Lance one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets fucked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all consensual. 
> 
> Warning: asphyxiation.

Lance had a emptiness inside of him, he realized. Pidge apparently was doing better at college, and had even better friends than Rover. Hunk, and Shay we're doing very well. Shay had her baby shower recently. Matt had found a girlfriend, Lance had found out through Pidge. Kinkade hadn't messaged him in almost two months, and Lance was too emotionally tired to go out of his way to find out why. Surprisingly Lotor had messaged him a few times. Lance didn't act on the messages, either. He felt as if some part of him wasn't whole.

 

It was unfair to everyone, including Shiro. Who still patiently smiled at Lance when they worked together. When the school asked if he'd like to return for the fall semester, he had declined.

 

He wasn't proud as he decided to run away from his issues, from his feelings.

 

It was a night where Lance needed to feel free. From anyone that knew him, that asked for him. He went a whole city over, to a dimly lit club. He danced, feeling his whole body become lighter. His stress was unraveling from his shoulders.

 

A burly man had found his hips, and Lance grinded back at his waist.

 

Their bodies were slowly molding into each other.

 

 _This is what I needed_ … Lance had thought.

 

The man was quick to escort Lance to what he assumed was a private room above the rhythm of the club. Lance was still pawing at the other man's torso. Happy to feel the outline of a thick cock.

 

The towering man made sloppy kisses against Lance's neck. He didn't want to make out with Lance though.

 

Lance had to concede to the man's rough touch.

 

“You're so pliant in my hands. What a good boy.” He had smiled a vicious smile.

 

Lance wanted to protest that he most definitely was not a boy, but in fact a man well into his twenties… except the stranger had pressed a couple of hatse fingers against his hole, wet with something. Lance moaned out instead.

 

The man fingered Lance so good, and the kissing of Lance's jugular didn't stop. It was when his canines bit into Lance's tan neck he was wrecked with a violent orgasm.

 

“Excellent.” The man had cooed. “You're ready.”

 

Lance watched in a daze as the other man stripped himself of his pants. He was similar to Shiro in the fact he had a large cock. It seemed a shy bit lesser in length, but definitely won in thickness.

 

He eagerly pressed the tip against Lance's hole. He smiled down at him. “The name you should scream? Sendak.”

 

 _Sendak_ was an extremely rough fuck. He knew Sendak had prepared him well enough, but he also knocked the air right from his lungs with the first thrust in. When he could breathe again he was, in fact, screaming. Perhaps he even started yelling Sendak's name. It blurred together.

 

Sendak's nails dug into the side of Lance's waist. Trying to brutally pound into Lance.

 

He grunted, and it sounded frustrated. “I'm going to choke you. Two taps on my wrist to stop.”

 

Lance watched with wide eyes as the larger man slowed enough to make sure Lance understood what he had said. Lance just nodded.

 

Sendak grunted as his large fingers wrapped around Lance's throat.

 

The pace was slower, but still harsh. Lance could breathe… just barely enough. He felt light headed as his previous screams turned into gasps. His orgasm peaked for a second time, and he felt drained of stamina.

 

Sendak cooed praises into his ears. His voice gentle on his skin. Lance felt the rush of cum enter him.

 

Lance groaned as Sendak pulled out.

 

“You were excellent.” Sendak said, carefully lifting Lance up as if he weighed nothing.

 

“You weren't so bad yourself.” Lance laughed, but his heart wasn't within the sound.

 

Sendak had walked them to a bathroom, apparently. He placed Lance in the tub softly before starting to run the water.

 

Lance arched a eyebrow. “Not gonna join me?”

 

“I am going to wash in the stall. I will be back to help clean you out once I'm done.” Sendak huffed, carefully monitoring the amount of water in the tub. Once it was satisfactory he finally stepped away.

 

Lance was probably blushing. Sendak was rough… straight to the point. It wasn't a turn off, and it felt good to have somebody gently care for him after sex.

 

Sendak was very gentle while cleaning out Lance. Lance was surprised that he was, but lacked any words. After which he patted Lance dry, and then carried Lance back into the room they just had crazy sex in.

 

“You'll probably have marks, on your neck. I apologise.” Sendak sighed.

 

“I'm not working right now, and I'll avoid my friends for a couple days. No biggie.” Lance smiled.

 

Lance could swear he saw a twinkle in Sendak's eye. Something mischievous.

 

“Here.” Sendak held out a business card to Lance. It had the name _GALRA_ on the front, and a address on the back Lance observed. “It's a sex club. I think you'd be a great addition. Just tell them my name at the door.”

 

Lance crossed his arms. “You think I'd make a _great_ addition, huh?”

 

“You have talent.” Sendak smiled a toothy smile. “Feel free to leave or stay the rest of the night. I manage this building.”

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. Nice to meet you Sendak.” Lance said, having already messaged for a Lyft. He was standing, but man was he sore.

 

“You're name?” Sendak asked, as Lance began to walk towards the door.

 

“Lance.” He said as he threw up some finger guns before opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all understand where this is headed. Any questions? Ask.
> 
> Also here is a playlist, k? Bye:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12153814926/playlist/1dygakhGNQvBf2k3fik4ab?si=Rqqd7qfESFCwSPHqMQ2uRQ


	21. Curiosity and Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is introduced to the sex club. No smut this chapter (it's mostly build up).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry it's been a couple weeks. I've been doing Kinktober prompts every day. This will have more regular updates once October is over. For now, here's this!!

The building definitely was different from what Lance had been expecting. 

 

He expected a dingy little mess of a place, but instead he was greeted to something far more modern and sleek. He held the card Sendak had given him in his pocket between his thumb and forefinger. He stepped through the automated doors with ease. 

 

The room was decorated in purples and grays. The main centerpiece was the large counter where a woman sat perched. Her eyes scraped over Lance's form before she gave a half-hearted smile. “How may I help you?” 

 

“Uh, this.” Lance held out the business card in front of him, towards the woman. “Sendak recommended this place to me.”

 

She lit up at the mention of Sendak. “Ah, yes. He said he invited...  _ you _ . Please, fill out this form.” 

 

She handed him a clipboard. “We don't need any card information for recommended guests.” 

 

He looked down at the paper. It had health screening testing consent forms… lots of technical stuff. He had to choose… a club name. What is that? 

 

“Excuse me?” He asked the lady. 

 

“Yes?” She quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“What should I put down for my club name?” Lance asked, feeling very scrutinized under the woman's gaze. 

 

“Something you want the others to call you… a nickname, but nothing too personal.” She leaned in with a smile. “Does that help?” 

 

“Uh, yeah.” So he quickly scribbled down the first thing that came to his mind...  _ 'Blue’ _ , and handed it back to her. 

 

She smiled as he gave the paperwork a once over. “Looks great. Here's the card, and a pamphlet.” 

 

“...pamphlet?” Lance laughed nervously. 

 

She just smiled until Lance took the cartoon pamphlet from her hands. “It's all connected through the elevators. Have fun! Sendak usually hangs out on level eight with the boss when he's here.” 

 

Lance looked immediately at the pamphlet in his hands. 

 

**THE GALRA:**

 

**LEVEL ONE - MAIN LOBBY.**

 

**LEVEL TWO - LOCKERS, DRESSING ROOMS.**

 

**LEVEL THREE - BATHHOUSE.**

 

**LEVEL FOUR - WOMEN ONLY.**

 

**LEVEL FIVE - MEN ONLY.**

 

**LEVEL SIX - MIXED.**

 

**LEVEL SEVEN - TOY ROOMS.**

 

**LEVEL EIGHT - MASTER/SLAVES** . 

 

Lance gulped.  _ Master/Slaves… _ ? 

 

He decided on the locker room first. The elevator dinged open and he slid his card in when he realized it wasn't moving. He pressed two. 

 

When he walked out he was greeted to a much smaller version of the lobby downstairs. 

 

“Hello. I am Kolivan. Do you need a locker key?” The man behind the desk said. 

 

“Uh, yes please?” Lance smiled. 

 

“What level are you heading to next? One of the staff can help you find something suitable.” He said as he handed off a key with the number eighteen on it. “Please bring the key back up here once you deposit your items in the locker.”

 

“ _ Okay… _ ” Lance felt like blushing. “Level eight is where I'm headed.” 

 

“As a master, slave, observer…” He said, his voice gravely. 

 

“I'm going to met up with someone, hopefully.” Lance nervously chuckled. 

 

He hummed, “Observer, then.” 

 

“What's… an observer?” Lance asked, feeling a bit dumb. 

 

“You must be new.” He sighed. “Basically you can watch, but no touching unless the Master says so. Thace!” 

 

“Yes?” A tall, grizzled man said as he came into the room. 

 

“Size him and find something soft... Match his eyes.” 

 

“Got it.” Thace said. “This way, please.” 

 

Lance hurried to catch up with the gruff looking man. 

 

“These.” The man, Thace, stopped. “Are the lockers.” 

 

“Okay…” Lance mumbled, searching for his locker. He unlocked it, and looked over to Thace who had been watching him. “Where do I change?” 

 

“Here is fine. I still need to measure you.” Thace huffed. 

 

“Right. Right.” Lance mumbled, stripping himself down to his underwear. He looked back at Thace. “Everything?” 

 

“Trust me. You don't want to wear your own underwear up there.” Thace said in a cool tone. 

 

Lance couldn't imagine what he was about to get himself into as he pulled the last reminder of his clothing off and put it away on top of his other's. 

 

Thace was over with a measuring tape in moments. His movements meticulous, and fast. “I'll bring you something in your size momentarily.” 

 

“Okay…” Lance huffed, naked… only holding a key in his hands. 

 

Thace was back quicker than it took Lance to reconsider everything to this point. 

 

“Here.” Thace carefully held out the skimpy garments to Lance. 

 

“Thanks?” Lance looked at the soft blue silk booty shorts and matching vest curiously before putting them on with haste to cover his naked form. 

 

“You can leave your key with Kolivan. Your key card you will need to take with you upstairs, but they have card holders on every floor.” Thace huffed. “Just place the clubs clothes in the locker once your ready to leave.” 

 

“Gotcha.” Lance gave a half smile before heading back out towards Kolivan. 

 

“Please give me your club name, and I'll keep the key in a vault.” Kolivan stated. 

 

“It's Blue.” Lance shyly said. 

 

Kolivan raked his eyes up and down Lance's body. “How fitting.” 

 

Lance felt a blush on his skin at the scrutiny. 

 

He made quick work to get back in the elevator. Quietly waiting for the floor to go up to level eight. He tugged at the booty shorts… feeling oddly more exposed than not having anything on. 

 

When the door opened he was shown a large room, branching down towards a hallway. 

 

“Hello.” A thick woman said from behind a counter. “You'll need a bracelet. Are you… unclaimed? You don't seem like a master.” 

 

_ Rude _ . Lance thought. He could  _ totally _ be a master. He wasn't going to say that though. “Just observing.” 

 

“Open to others, or are you just watching?” She said. 

 

“Open to others…” Lance said hesitantly. 

 

She locked a glittering silver bracelet around his wrist. “The showrooms are on the left. Private rooms down the hall. Black bracelets are masters, purple are slaves. If it glitters then you can touch. Understand?” 

 

“Yes.” Lance gulped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you'd like to visit the Galra like I would lol.


	22. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets the owner of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! I promise more smut will be coming sooooon.

Lance carefully padded towards the showrooms. The floor underneath him was warm, and felt nice on his bare feet. 

 

The show rooms were crazy. People were everywhere spread out. Some played inside cages, suspended by a swing. Many people wore nothing. It felt odd seeing so many naked people at once. A man sat in the center of the room. He sat with nice dress slacks, and a open shirt. He was muscular, and you could tell he was tall by his long legs. His hair was neatly slicked back, his face sunken in, and eyes so dark they blended into dark orbs. Everything about him said  _ dominance _ , and the way the older gentleman looked at him sent shivers down his spine. 

 

He stayed at the edge of the room. The man stood up and a lot of heads snapped his direction when he moved… towards Lance.

 

Now all eyes were on him. 

 

“Hello, young…” He looked Lance up, and down as if he were determining what he would be worth. “Man.”

 

“H-hello.” Lance could feel the other man's body heat so close to his own. 

 

The man lightly touched his bracelet. “Unclaimed? Are you... looking for someone?”

 

“Sendak recommended me here.” Lance said, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest. All of this felt so foreign, with a edge of something dangerous. It was as if he was on display. 

 

“Ah.” The man let go of Lance’s hand with a gentle motion. “Sendak mentioned you.”

 

Lance lit up a bit. “Yeah, uh, is he here?”

 

The man frowned before breaking into a small smirk. “Unfortunately no, he’s not here tonight. Please… allow me to show you around? My name is Zarkon, and I am the owner of this establishment.”

 

_ Owner!?  _ Lance balked, and seemed to pale a bit before Zarkon let go of a soft chuckle. 

 

“May I?” Zarkon leaned into Lance’s space.

 

Lance gulped. “Yes.”

 

Zarkon snaked a hand around Lance’s waist, drawing the smaller man closer. “I’ll show you around… display the pleasures of my facility.” 

 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Lance laughed awkwardly in Zarkon’s hold. 

 

“How polite.” Zarkon smiled. “Why did you come here…”

 

“Blue.” Lance filled in as they passed what looked to be a slave riding his master. It made Lance blush as he saw how  _ slick _ their connection looked and sounded. 

 

“Blue.” Zarkon said with a twinge of emotion Lance couldn’t identify. “This area we are currently in the show room. A open area. Most goes in this area.”

 

Lance was being lead out of the showroom on Zarkon’s arm, and people kept glancing their way every so often.

 

“This room,” Zarkon said as they passed through a thick black curtain. “Is the wall room.”

 

“Wall…” Lance snapped his jaw closed as he saw an assortment of people’s head’s, ass, and torso’s sticking out of the walls neatly. People gathered behind those whom they wished to fuck. 

 

“Quite a sight, isn’t it?” Zarkon leaned in to whisper close to Lance’s ear. 

 

Lance felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine. He knew this was… adventurous in ways he never thought of before. “It’s amazing.” Lance never thought in his wildest dreams he’d ever see something like this. 

 

“I have more I want to show you.” Zarkon smiled, leading Lance back out in the hall. “We keep a small dungeon as well… would you still like to join me?”

 

“Absolutely.” Lance beamed. The situation was odd, but he found comfort in it. 

 

Zarkon also appreciated Lance’s eagerness to find out more about the facility. 

 

Lance found every new room exciting, and Zarkon even gave him a tour of the other level’s excluding the female-only floor. The toy floor was probably the most exotic and exciting after the Master/Slaves floor. They had every kind of toy imaginable, and if they somehow  _ didn’t _ then Zarkon was more than happy to order it for the club. Smaller toys could be rented and taken to different floors. The mixed floor had the most couples. The male floor had a similar layout to the mixed floor. A open area with cushions, couches, and beds everywhere. They both also had private rooms available for more singular fun. The bath house was the last stop before, as Lance feared, the tour would be over. The bath house had a steam room, a hot spring, and a wading pool you could fuck in. They also had private baths and showers. 

 

They were back in the elevator again, Zarkon offering to escort Lance out seeing as the dark-skinned man needed to go back home. “I would like for you to consider becoming mine, Lance.” Zarkon stated coolly.

 

“Your slave?” Lance asked, his heartbeat in his ears.

 

“Yes, but you have the potential to become  _ so much _ more.” Zarkon smiled as the elevator dinged open. 

 

Lance carefully exited the elevator, feeling high on life. He’d be coming back to the club very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me


	23. Zarkon and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made you all wait really long, so he's Lance getting some Zarkon lovin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. I got swamped with winter exchange gifts and this got thrown on hold. I will update whenever I can!!

“Welcome back Blue.” Zarkon smiled when he saw the younger man.

 

Lance walked up in a similar outfit to last time, once again in booty shorts… but this time he wore only a tie around his neck, leaving his chest bare. “Hello Zarkon.” 

 

“Did you have anything you would like to try tonight?” Zarkon asked, a hum in the back of his throat.

 

Lance thought for a moment. “Would you mind if I said you… or anything you’d think I’d enjoy?” 

 

“Is that an answer to my proposal from your last visit?” Zarkon asked back.

 

“It is.” Lance said, and in the next heartbeat Zarkon pulled Lance’s bracelet off, and placed a new purple non-glittering bracelet around Lance’s wrist. 

 

“I’d like to go to my private room, just the two of us for now.” Zarkon smiled, holding out his arm for Lance to follow him. 

 

“Cool, yeah sure.” Lance said, but he still had a nervous tension to him. Zarkon’s hand felt cool on his back, and he could only hope he didn’t seem too nervous to the older man. 

 

Zarkon’s private room was sleek with beautiful violet hues. A large black silk covered bed lay in the middle of the room, and mysterious contraptions riddled the lining walls. Zarkon led Lance directly to the bed. 

 

“We’ll need to establish a few rules.” Zarkon said cooly as he looked down upon the younger man. “First, the safe word for when something is too much is  _ Galra _ . Do you understand?”

 

“Galra. Yes Sir.” Lance nodded.

 

“Good.” Zarkon said as he patted Lance’s head gently. “The second rule is that my pet will be paid. No good work goes unrewarded.” 

 

Lance’s eyebrows probably shot to his hairline.  _ Paid?  _ “I…”

 

“I do this for everyone I take under my wing. You can leave our deal whenever you wish, if it makes you uncomfortable.” Zarkon said as he removed his hand.

 

He bit his lip. Lance didn’t know how he felt about being paid… he’s not a gold digger, nor a prostitute. 

 

“Lance?” Zarkon asked in a hushed breath. 

 

“You know my name?” Lance said, looking Zarkon directly in the eyes.

 

“Yes. Sendak was the one who told me your name.” Zarkon sighed. “Or perhaps you would prefer him to me. I am almost ten years older than him.”

 

“Your age doesn’t matter to me, and I don’t prefer anyone to anyone.” Lance said with a bite to his tone. “Being paid just doesn’t sit perfectly well with me.”

 

Zarkon thought for a moment. “Then you don’t have to be paid any time soon, and I’ll ask you again before I pay you. Does that sound sufficient?” 

 

Lance did in fact think that sounded much better. “Yes Sir.”

 

Zarkon actually cracked a small smile. “Very good, and you may call me Master. To you I am Master Zarkon.” 

 

“...master?” Lance asked, albeit a bit sheepishly. He was still in for this ride, no matter where it could take him. 

 

“Go on.” Zarkon stated, but it was almost soft in tone.

 

“Are there any other rules?” Lance said with a cock of his head, feeling the warmth in Zarkon’s tone.

 

“Yes there is.” Zarkon said as he walked towards a wall covered in several assorted items in varying sizes. “Rule number four is if you have any issues, with people or otherwise… you must tell me. I want you to be stress free both here, and in your daily life.”

 

Lance thought about asking him what he planned to do to with these people once they’ve wronged Lance… and he didn’t want to find out. “Understood Master.”

 

“Excellent. Now the last rule…” Zarkon said as he pulled a smooth looking fabric off a hook. “I am the emperor in this relationship, and what I say during our time together is law.” He watched Lance with now fierce eyes. 

 

“I understand, Master.” Lance smiled brightly.

 

“Repeat the safe word.” Zarkon said coolly.

 

“Galra.” Lance said, and Zarkon then pulled Lance’s hands together genty.

 

Zarkon then took the strip of cloth, and tied Lance’s hands carefully. “We will start you off with the softer, simpler ways first… and if you can handle it then we will move onto something new.” 

 

“Thank you, Master Zarkon.” Lance smirked.

 

The older man hummed. “Let’s see how really suited to this you are.” 

 

It was a small array of toys laid out neatly on a platter that Zarkon had turned away to gather. Lance shivered with anticipation, tugging slightly at his bindings. When Zarkon was finally finished he placed the platter next to Lance on the large bed. Lance could only identify a few of the toys from a glance… or at least he thinks he knows what they are. 

 

“This.” Zarkon started to say, and Lance immediately snapped his eyes up to the other man’s. “Is a warming lube… I have it especially made.” 

 

Lance watched as Zarkon moved a hand out to touch his thigh. A careful draw of well manicured nails, and a steady touch. “What do you want me to do, Master?”

 

Zarkon let go of a soft laugh. “Roll so that your ass is displayed to me. I often use toys... rather than my body.” 

 

“So you won’t fuck me?” Lance said with a sway of his hips, his ass now perkly in the air. “Sir?”

 

“I won’t have too.” Zarkon said, pulling one of Lance’s cheeks to display his hole. His other hand carefully poured some lube onto the exposed hole. A single finger carefully played with the rim, eventually pressing it well past. 

 

Lance could feel his lower body start to tingle pleasantly, and his dick was definitely feeling something. He tired to look back as Zarkon pulled his finger out, but turning to look felt too uncomfortable with his hands stuck together. 

 

“You have the perfect tightness. Not too tight, not too loose… perfect.” Zarkon said in a gravelly tone above Lance. 

 

Lance did take notice to Zarkon reaching over to the platter of toys. 

 

“This is a egg vibrator.” Zarkon hummed. “I plan to fuck you with these toys, and I will not touch you otherwise.” 

 

Internally Lance knew he could get off from just his ass, that this wasn’t going to be difficult, he’d done this all before. 

 

Zarkon worked the toy in, and set it down to a low setting. “I’ll be slowly fucking you open. One toy at a time, until you decide to stop.” 

 

Lance watched as a small toy was worked in. Small, and pleasant for the most part. Until Zarkon started a steady thrust into him. The egg vibrator kept knocking into his prostate, but it just wasn’t enough stimulation to get him off. His cock sat aching between his legs, and he couldn’t even touch his dick with his hands tied like they were. 

 

When Zarkon finally pulled both the toys from Lance, the younger man had tears in his eyes, and a fiercely leaking cock. He whined, and his hips slumped towards the bed. Zarkon lifted Lance’s hips until he was back in his original position, and then Lance felt something significantly larger pressed to his hole. 

 

What Zarkon had put inside Lance looked like a regular dildo on the outside, but it also internally had the ability to rotate almost wildly. 

 

Lance screamed when the toy started to move inside him, the sudden blinding pleasure coupled with Zarkon’s thrusts pushed Lance past the edge. He huffed as his face crumpled against the pillows, and he came all over the soft sheets. 

 

That was when Zarkon roughly yanked the toy out, and threw it to the side. The next dildo was much larger, and it left Lance feeling very full after coming. Zarkon poured even more lube on Lance’s stretched ass, before the dildo would easily start sliding into him. 

 

Once it got to Lance’s prostate his cock sent another load down on the bedding crumbled underneath him. 

 

Zarkon kept trying different toys on Lance’s ass until Lance finally spurted out a fifth load, and weakly stated the safe word. Zarkon was quick to pull back. He was gentle as he laid Lance down on a clean part of the bed, and carefully untied his hands. 

 

Lance was feeling beyond tired after coming five times, and he struggled to not fall asleep from fatigue.  

 

“I’ll make sure you’re taken care of if you choose to rest.” Zarkon said, his fingers running through Lance’s hair. 

 

He really did trust Zarkon to look after him in that moment, so he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Zarkon have a small penis or a large one??? Comment down below!!


	24. Zarkon and Lance Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon's dick is revealed, and Lance's friends are worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's getting so spaced out with the updates! But trust me... There is still like 5-7 more chapters planned as of now!

“Sir, I'm ready.” Lance cooed as he pawed at the tent in the older man's pants. He always looked thick in his pants. Lance wanted to see it  _ without _ the pants though. 

 

“You don't know what you're asking.” Zarkon said, his hands catching Lance's. They locked eyes. 

 

Lance sighed, not struggling against the hold. “You haven't let me even see your…”

 

“Lance.” Zarkon practically growled, his grip ever firm. 

 

“Please?” Lance said one final time, doing his best to push the limits Zarkon laid out before them. He was desperate to see what Zarkon was packing. 

 

The older gentleman gave Lance a icy look before he unbuttoned his pants with one hand. Lance watched as the massive flaccid cock sat between Zarkon's legs. 

 

He continued to watch as it grew. Well past what could be considered large, or even extra large. Now Lance understood why Zarkon had spent the past two weeks slowly preparing him… and taking  _ care _ of him. 

 

“I often don't show anyone.” Zarkon finally said as he released Lance's hands fully. “My wife had to be artificially inseminated because it simply could not fit inside her.” 

 

“You have a wife?” Lance said, his curiosity getting the better of him. He leaned forward on his hands. 

 

“Had a wife.” Zarkon said quietly. 

 

Lance watched the other carefully. He could tell in the furrow of Zarkon's brow that the thought of her brought him great sadness. “You loved her?” 

 

“I still do. She's the only person I ever cared for.” He sighed. “Enough about this.”

 

“I understand, Sir.” Lance said, a twinge of regret coursing through his heart. 

 

Zarkon moved silently, the soft hum of a record player was the only sound echoing off the walls. Talking seemed too heavy in the moment. A large hand grabbed at Lance's waist. He was flipped so that his ass was pointed towards the ceiling. 

 

Warm lube dribbled onto his hole. He felt the spread and stretch as Zarkon's now very hard cock pressed into him. 

 

Oh and it burned. The stretch was far too close to uncomfortable as he was pushed to his limits. He didn't even notice that he was screaming until his ears were ringing. He felt the snap of Zarkon's cock in his  _ intestines _ . Lance had to snap his jaw shut as bile threatened to rise up his throat. 

 

Zarkon slowed, but his cock was still fully sheathed in Lance. “Is this what you wanted… still?” 

 

Lance shuttered as he swallowed. He knew he wouldn't be able to speak very well with this dick inside of him. Instead, he slowly pulled back before doing his best to fuck himself on Zarkon's massive cock. 

 

“Impressive.” Zarkon stated before he continued a steady rhythm to help Lance's endeavors. 

 

________________

  
  


“Lance!” Pidge yelled while knocking. “You haven't been answering anyone's texts lately. Are you alright!?” 

 

Pidge hadn't stopped messaging Lance for four days straight, and Lance finally gave in. As soon as she knew he read them, she was at his door. 

 

“I’m fine.” Lance said as he opened the door, to which Pidge shoved her body past him. “Pidge!”

 

“This place is too neat... you haven’t talked to anyone, and apparently you declined to go back to that job you were really excited for last year?” She wagged a finger at him. “Your apartment looks like you barely live in it. Have you been eating? Hunk’s really worried you haven’t been.” 

 

Lance let go of a frustrated sigh. “I’m figuring it out. Sorry if I haven’t been talking to you guys… I’ve been busy.”

 

“Doing what? How can you be so busy to not reply to anyone in almost a entire month? Not even a hello.” She huffed, obviously upset. 

 

“It’s… uh, personal?” Lance said, his hand tightening on his arm. 

 

Pidge’s brows pinched up, her tone took on a note of something heartbreaking. “You can’t even talk to me?” 

 

Lance looked at Pidge. She looked disheveled, and distressed… he could only wonder if he was the cause. “Sorry, Pidge… I just. I have a ton going through my head lately.” 

 

“We can't help you if you don't talk to us! What have you even been doing these days!?” Pidge said.

 

“I joined… a sex club.” Lance stated in a quiet voice, his arms crossing against him for comfort. 

 

“A sex club! Having sex with strangers isn’t the answer Lance! Fucking people when you’re sad won’t make your problems go away.” Pidge said, her tone starting harsh then turning erriely soft. 

 

“You think I don’t know that!?” Lance said, his anger surging to hold back his tears. “I know that my coping mechanisms aren’t healthy, but I sure do remember that  _ you _ didn’t go pointing it out after you broke up with Rover!” 

 

Lance regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he was still fluming. He was  _ so _ obviously upset. Too upset. 

 

Pidge stood still. As if she had been slapped across her face. Until slowly she started, “You’re right. I took advantage of the fact you like sex to make me feel better. Sorry… I didn’t want to make you upset today.”

 

Lance watched as Pidge started for the door. 

 

“You should call Hunk.” We're Pidge's final words before the door closed shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more drama to come! Leave a comment if you'd like!!


	25. Where Are We Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a talk with Zarkon... Amongst other plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really do get me to write faster!! I love talking to you guys!!! Enjoy!!!!!

“She worries over you.” Zarkon said as he ran his fingers down Lance’s spine. 

 

“Too much.” Lance sighed. “We’ve been friends for a long time, I shouldn’t be so harsh on her… either way.” 

 

“I still think it’s best if I start paying you. To ease your burdens to some extent.” Zarkon stated, pulling Lance close. 

 

Lance mauled it over in his brain. He knew what he needed to do… for now at least. “Very well. Pay me.” 

 

“Call that other friend once you leave here. They’re worried about you because they care.” Zarkon said in a small voice. The smallest Lance had ever heard pass the man’s lips. 

 

“Zarkon?” Lance said after a short while. 

 

Zarkon gave Lance a polite smile. “When things are sorted out, come back. I have some people interested in you.” 

 

“I’m going to be shared?” Lance said once he processed what Zarkon said to him. 

 

“Did you not want to be shared?” Zarkon said with a quirk of his brow. 

 

Lance simply thought he was going to indefinitely be Zarkon’s toy, pet… whatever one wanted to call the relationship they currently had. “I’m okay with being shared, but nothing you don’t think I can handle.” 

 

“What’s the safe word?” Zarkon spoke into the crook of Lance’s neck. 

 

“Voltron.” 

 

______________________________________

 

“Hey Hunk.” Lance said sheepishly into the phone. 

 

Hunk let go of a deep sigh. “Hey Lance. I’m happy you called.” 

 

“Did Pidge tell you what happened?” As he spoke he thought he could feel his voice dragging. Was he really as worn out as he sounded? 

 

“Just that she told you to call me. Nothing else.” Hunk sighed. “She was so worried. We both were.” 

 

“I’m… sorry. That I’ve been off the radar a while. How’s Shay?” Lance said softly into the phone. 

 

“Doing better after getting out of the hospital.” Hunk said, how tired he was resounding loud and clear. 

 

“She was in the hospital? Is the baby okay!?” Lance spoke quickly. 

 

Hunk let go of a huff. “There were some complications… and she ended up having to stay for almost a month. Along with the baby. I thought I messaged you about it.” 

 

Lance had dread fill his body. He rarely read texts these days, and he usually just tapped on a conversation to clear it. “You probably did. I’m sorry, Hunk.” 

 

“Will you tell me what happened while you’ve been M.I.A?” Hunk said in a even tone. 

 

“You won’t be proud of me. I’ve been ignoring you all for so long… and I’ve been a real dickhead.” Lance spoke in a gruff voice. 

 

“I won’t hate you, ever. I know something’s happened, and that whatever you must be going through is rough.” Hunk took a deep inhale. “But I won’t force you to answer. Ultimately, it has to be your decision to tell me.” 

 

“I…” Lance was chewing his thumbs down to nubs from the anxiety he felt. “I joined a sex club, and the owner is really fond of me. Wants to pay me.” 

 

The line was silent for a moment before Hunk finally spoke. “Are you happy?” 

 

Lance thought it through, his mind throwing him into a depressing swirl of thoughts. “No, but it feels good. To be treated like a piece of meat, to have people fawning over me… it’s what I think I deserve. I can’t make… anyone happy. Ever. I’m always a disappointment.” 

 

“We love you. We really do Lance. You can come stay with me anytime, or just come to see the baby. She’s a real sweetheart, and I know she’d have you wrapped around her little finger.” Hunk said, his voice going a tone softer. It’s obvious he was smitten over his daughter. 

 

“I would love to…” Lance trailed off. 

 

“I can feel a ‘but’ coming.” Hunk spoke in a gentle tone. He wasn’t mad. 

 

Lance knew he wasn’t mad… “But I feel so  _ disgusting _ , and like a dirty incomplete  _ bastard _ .” 

 

“You aren’t.” Hunk said, his voice a boom through the phone. 

 

There was another pause before Lance talked. “I’m not ready to feel whole, but... I hope I am someday soon.” 

 

“We’ll all be here waiting when you do… Pidge included.” Hunk said with finality in his tone. 

 

Lance leaned back as far as he could where he sat. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone so far from the outline I made... I should probably go back it lol.


	26. Narti and Lance One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon gives Lance a recommendation, and he cries during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! After this chapter I plan to more than likely do a big time skip into the future. I'm kinda losing motivation, and I want to end this fic strong for y'all. So the next couple chapters will be more story focused. And I may write small sub stories for it, but I really want to move on to my next multi chapter fic I have in the works (I never do two multi chapter fics at the same time).

Lance went back to the club three days after the call with Hunk. Zarkon was true to his word when he said people were interested in him, and that he was going to be shared. 

 

“...a list, Sir?” Lance spoke, looking through the binder. It had at least twenty five separate people on it. 

 

“Yes. Of the people who wished to fuck you, and what they wanted to do with you. You can choose. They were all approved by me beforehand.” Zarkon said smoothly as his arm draped around Lance. 

 

The first was the man who had the key cards. Kolivan. He wanted Lance strapped into a wall while a small group fucked him senseless. The other group members Antok, Ulaz, and Thace were listed after him. Same goal… all for Lance to be immobilized and easily fuckable. 

 

The next was a woman going by the name Miss K. Her file told Lance that she wanted to fuck Lance while her Husband fucked her. Her husband, who went by Mister K, had approved of the idea. 

 

The third request was made by a blind woman named Narti. It states in her file that she wanted to borrow him for a few hours for some sensual play. Where she would blindfold him in a private room… and have some fun with him. She assures that there is nothing extreme she wants to do.

 

Fourth request came from two women. Stated in the files that they are a master/slave pair. Zethrid the slave, and Ezor the master of their relationship. They wanted to fuck while Lance was riding a machine, and watching them.

 

Lance continued to look through the binder. It was crazy to think so many people wanted to have sex with him… especially to see it laid out in front of him like this. He had no idea what he should pick, and he’s fairly certain Zarkon knew he was having a hard time choosing. 

 

“I would slowly work yourself up to more people. Narti, as I have heard, is a very sweet momentary lover.” Zarkon said into the shell of Lance’s ear. 

 

“Then Narti it is.” Lance said, feeling the soft caress of Zarkon’s touch. Lance can’t say he enjoyed the soft moments was much as the rough ones. The moments when he was called to as his hair was being pulled... To feel himself being carefully grinded into. That’s what he wanted the most from Zarkon, but he was fine with being shared. Lance knew his limits… especially after the mess his ass was after Zarkon’s cock. That’s a rare, and fine meal. Lance would destroy himself if he took that massive cock on the daily. So having a break from it would be necessary. 

 

But it didn’t help the hollow feeling in his chest. 

 

_________________________

 

Was he happy that he was virtually a prostitute now? 

 

Sometimes he thought of the soft mornings he’d come into Shiro’s office with their favorite coffee… where they would plan for the next lesson together. Talk about the latest events… thought about the rare times they cuddled together when it was still decent between them. 

 

Was it Lance’s fault? Because he always choose to run away instead of bracing for the storm? 

 

Lance didn’t like this blindfold over his eyes. “Sir?”

 

“I’m still here, Blue.” Zarkon stated with his rumbling voice. Lance could imagine Zarkon sitting across the room as he watched Lance all done up with these slik bindings. He could feel them carefully secured around his wrists and eyes.

 

Narti hadn’t touched him yet, but he could feel her warmth near him. Zarkon had been the one to tie him up as Narti stood to the side. She always had her eyes closed, and her skin was the most beautiful midnight black he’d ever seen. As if she was the night sky itself. She had a robe draped off one of her shoulders, leaving her exposed in the front. Small pert nipples on perky breasts… with powerful thighs, and a full ass from what Lance could see. Her hair was shaved down to the hairline, and what hair was there was dyed a bright red. 

 

The moments before Lance’s eyes were completely covered he noticed Narti’s long eyelashes. 

 

That was what Lance’s impression was of Narti in person before they would fuck. 

 

“I’m going to touch you now, so don’t be alarmed.” Narti said in a light tone, as she ran her finger tips against the side of Lance’s torso. Soon she pulled away, making the bed shift. A gentle rustling of what must have been her robe hitting the floor echoed back to Lance’s ears. She crawled carefully forward after finding Lance again. Eventually moving to straddle Lance while her hands fanned on top of his chest for support. He couldn’t touch Narti back due to his wrists being tied to the headboard. 

 

She was beyond gentle, and it was leaving running tingles across every place she touched. 

 

“Why are you crying?” Narti whispered, her hands rubbing the wetness of the tears back into his skin.

 

Lance let go of a choked breath. “I don’t know.” 

 

“Should we stop, Blue?” Zarkon asked. 

“No! I’m fine.” He sniffled. “I’ll use the safeword if it becomes too much.” 

 

“Very well. Proceed if you wish Narti.” Zarkon said, cool as a glass of ice water. 

 

Narti simply started back with the soft sensations of her fingertips, and carefully touching everything with a purpose. 

 

“You’re doing well.” She stated in the warm air. “You’ll be okay.” 

 

The puff of air from her speaking ghosted Lance’s neck in a odd way. “Thank you?”

 

“I come here often… but I usually don’t interact with anyone.” Narti started as her fingers analysed Lance’s chin and lips. “You’ll get through whatever bothers you… you have a strong soul, and a handsome face.”

 

Lance couldn’t think very well while he was being caressed in such ways, but the thought that a blind woman being able to see his soul as uniquely beautiful. Plus compliments did help Lance to feel better. 

 

The time while being blindfolded moved so slowly for Lance… and he could really  _ feel  _ everything that was being touched. 

 

He moaned out when Narti sank down on his weeping cock, and when their hips connected he could feel his dick hit her birth control. Lance forgot the actual name, but it was mentioned in her file.

 

Sex with Narti was so soft compared to anyone else Lance had encountered, but her touch also made something ugly well inside of him. As if he felt the gentleness was unwarranted for such a man… that he got so used to feeling like getting rough treatment was what he deserved. 

 

Maybe that’s why he had started crying in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you want to!


	27. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we skip into the future to Lance, and it is Shiro's daughter's twenty-first birthday. Lance has told most of his story so far... and now ends in a happy tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here to say that this is the last chapter of Lance is a Slut, and oh what a ride it has been!! I hope you enjoyed the ride up till now, and I apologize for not detailing more of Lance's sex club life... I simply was losing my motivation, but I did my best to end on a strong happy note!

 

“So what happened after that!? When did you and pops get back together?” 

 

Lance looked at his now grown daughter with a wrinkled nose before he laughed. “Well I'll skip some details then…” 

 

“Cass seriously? Who cares if Uncle Lance gives you the gritty details of his sex life.” Sadie said with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“Sadie! Come back and help your father, please.” Shay yelled from the back door. 

 

Lance gave a smile and a wave to Shay as Sadie started her way back to her house. 

 

“I'm  _ twenty six _ mom, you don't have to yell.” She grumbled as she entered the house from the glass sliding door. . 

 

“ _ Yet _ you still have the attitude of a teenager. You’re father still spoils you rotten too.” Shay said with a bellowing laugh as she closed the door behind them. 

 

“Dad!” Cass said excitedly as she waved her hand in front of Lance's face. “You were saying…?” 

 

“You really want to spend your twenty first birthday like this?” Lance said with a sad smile. “It gets kind of sad after I stayed at. But adopting you was the best decision of my entire life.” 

 

“That's  _ so _ cliche Dad. And yes! You said I could know when I could drink. I've waited years to hear it! Don’t deny me my rights! You even signed on it remember?” She said with a fiery glare. She gets her spark from Lance and he isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not. 

 

“How could I not? You even had the napkin we wrote the agreement on framed.” Lance laughed. 

 

“It’s in my bag. I had it just in case you had refused to tell me.” She patted her bag happily, before turning her glare on her father. “Which I  _ know _ there is more to your story than that.”

 

Lance held his hands up. “Yes, yes princess.” Lance folded his arms into himself. “The years I spent with Zarkon were… numbing.” 

 

“Numbing?” Cass said, leaning into the patio table. 

 

“It was virtually prostitution. The sex ranged from mediocre to… exotic. I’ve slept with many different people besides your father. Doing such things for so long, it really affects your mind in awful ways. I don’t know if you ever heard it from Shiro, your uncles, or any of the others… but I had spent almost six months in the local hospital in my late twenties.” 

 

“I did hear that you spent some time in the hospital, but I never knew exactly  _ why _ . Wait. Dad did you have aids!?” 

 

“Excuse you little lady I am as healthy as a horse! No, no… the reason why I was in the hospital so long was because I was depressed. So depressed I had to be hooked to a IV constantly, and I had a lube down my throat more than once just so I had something in my stomach.” Lance sighed as he rubbed his arm. 

 

His daughter looked at him with sorrowful eyes. “Sorry Dad… you don’t have to talk about that.”

 

Lance took a deep breath before he puffed up his chest. “It’s fine! When I was in the hospital I had only a few people see me.” 

 

“Wait, wait-” Cass said with a big smile. “Was one of those people Pops?” 

 

Lance smiled just as wide. “It was.” 

 

Cass let go of a excited squeal before composing herself. “Okay, okay… go on.” 

 

“So yes, Shiro came to visit me after I had been there for a month. He didn’t care that I looked almost like a skeleton in that hospital bed. He said he loved me, and wanted a second chance.” 

 

“Of course you gave it to him!” Cass said before taking a once over of Lance’s cringey frown. “ _ You didn’t _ !?” 

 

“Aha. No. Not right away… but he was persistent. He looked after me even when I felt like I was living in a void.” Lance spoke in a soft tone. 

 

“And then he wooed you  _ so much  _ from taking care of you that you gave him a second chance?” Cass squeaked. 

 

“Remember to take breaths between your words princess.” Lance said as he watched his daughter’s face redden while speaking. “And yes, I gave him another chance. Who wouldn’t? He’s a wonderful man.” 

 

“He sure is!” She smiled. 

 

“Who me?” Shiro said, his hair white and glasses pushed far up the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Pops!” Cass smiled as she practically flung herself from her chair. “I didn’t think you’d make it!” 

 

“For my baby girl’s birthday? Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Shiro said as he twirled Cass around in his arms. “Almost as light as the day I first held you in my arms.” 

 

“Was I a fussy kid?” Cass laughed as Shiro made sure she was steady on her feet. 

 

Shiro let go of a deep hum as he scratched the scruff on his chin. “Not as fussy as you are these days…”

 

“Pops! Rude!” Cass said as she lightly smacked Shiro in the arm. 

 

“Guys! Dinner’s ready!” Hunk said as he hollered out the back door. “Shiro! Nice to see you made it back from work.” 

 

“As if I would miss it.” Shiro laughed, guiding Lance’s hand into his. “Let’s go inside everyone.” 

 

“I’m so happy you two are my dad's.” That’s what Cass said as she hugged them both, before turning herself towards the backdoor. 

 

Inside all kinds of family, and friends were settled in the dining room. In unison they yelled out ‘Happy Birthday Cass’! 

 

In turn Cass started to well up in tears. “I didn’t know everyone was coming!” 

 

“And miss my favorite niece’s twenty-first birthday?” Keith said with a smirk. 

 

“Uncle Keith! Uncle James!” Cass spoke in a hyper manner giving each man a hug. “I thought you were still on the east coast?” 

 

“Came back for your birthday. I have that gift I promised you too.” Keith laughed as he handed the young woman a sheathed dagger. “Be careful. I sharpened it myself.” 

 

“I will. Oh. My. Goodness. I will be so, so careful with it.” Cass spoke quickly as she examined the dagger with wild curiosity. 

 

“Hey!” Hunk spoke in a hard tone. “No more gifts until after we eat. This fresh pasta is best when it’s still warm. Plus I even made a decadent marbled cake.” 

 

“Thank you Uncle Hunk!” Cass said before rubbing her cheeks. “I’ve been smiling too much today.” 

 

“No such thing.” Hunk laughed as he guided her to sit down. Together Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Shay, Sadie, Keith, James, Pidge, and some other members scattered about to join together in tasting Hunk’s delicious food. The cake was the best Cass had ever eaten. 

 

Near the end of the feastivities Lance carefully tucked his drunk daughter into her old bed before finding his way to his husband who was still cleaning up. “I see you picked up most of the trash from the party.” 

 

“I did. Did Cass throw up?” Shiro said, snaking his arms around Lance. The radio was a quiet presence in the background sounds of the room. 

 

“Yes, but she made it all in the bowl. She did so much better than the time she got food poisoning from that buffet. That time she threw up down the entire hallway. Poor girl.” 

 

“She’d say she’s a adult.” Shiro laughed. 

 

“Yet she’ll always be our baby girl, huh?” Lance said before he gave Shiro a kiss on the cheek, and then again on the lips. 

 

“Absolutely.” Shiro gave Lance one more kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want to!! Or even come message me on tumblr @voltron-honey !!!


End file.
